The Legend of Harry Potter
by The Greater Foo1
Summary: This is not the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. This is not the story of Harry Potter, the feared dark lieutenant of Voldemort. This is the Legend of Harry Potter, the one who changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Harry Potter_**, that is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.

The Legend of Harry Potter

Chapter 1 Leaving Home

A young man sat alone inside an abandoned bar quietly nursing a bottle of fire whisky. The entire bar was deserted with no signs of life within it other than the dark haired man. Cobwebs and dust had collected through out the establishment along with broken and shattered chairs and tables. Bottles of fire whisky and butter beer were growing steadily on the ground.

Outside the bar, a cold blustering wind, common in the bluffs of Scotland howled around the village. The village itself was completely abandoned with marks of devastation seen all over the buildings. A once proud sweetshop is a shadow of what it once was with broken windows and overturned counters. A joke shop looks like a twisted mockery of what it once was with the clown advertising convoluted and burned. Scorch marks could be seen all over the village with nearly every house burned or ransacked.

In the distance in the dusk of evening was an image of a castle. A castle would be too kind to call it, it was now nothing more than a tottering ruin. The North tower and the proud Gryffindor tower were in shambles. Holes within the castle were incredibly common and scattered throughout the ruins, showing incredible damage from both magical and non magical means. The once proud great hall was nothing but rubble with its roof caved in. No longer would the Hall rely on magic to reflect the sky.

Beside the young man lay three wands, one of holly, one of yew, and one of elder. A battered saber lay propped against the table. A simple stone with a distinct marking lay haphazardly near his feet, and a cloak was hanged neatly upon his chair.

The man had long shoulder length black hair that stuck up wild messily and everywhere. His face with dull green eyes, were marked with tears. His brow was marked with perspiration from a cold sweat. His frame was that of a starving wolf, too thin and unhealthy. The sickly frame clashed strongly with his rather tall height. Draped in a black and tattered cloak, he looked like a drooping shadow fading away. In his hand was a hand gun which he held shakily pointed towards his head.

Harry Potter breathed heavily as for the umpteenth time raised the gun at his head. He felt so cold, so very cold. It had been over seven months since the final battle, since he lost everything. The war against Voldemort and his death eaters was over and ended in victory for Harry. No it was not victory, Harry had lost far too much for it to be called victory.

All the friends and family that Harry loved and cared for were dead, never to return. He used the Resurrection Stone multiple times in an attempt be with his friends, to tell them how sorry he was, but they were only shades that could not speak and merely looked at him with sorrow and pity.

Cedric Diggory was the first to die in the Second War, in that terrible graveyard along with his innocence. It had happened so fast, one moment he was alive trying to defend Harry and the next moment he was dead on the floor from a killing curse.

Sirius Black had fallen at the ministry along with several Order members.

_The order came and immediately engaged the death eaters._

_Harry saw duels far above his own caliber fiercely raging. Spells were exchanged far faster than he could look. He could see the strain under Sirius as dueled with Bellatrix and another masked death eater. Kingsley was fighting three death eaters including Crabbe at once. Harry soon realized that he and his friends barely survived only alive from sheer luck or the fact that the death eaters did not take them seriously. Soon these duels grew into something larger as it became apparent that the death eaters and the Order were fighting to kill. The fighting done now was on an entire different level._

_Then a sound like a bomb went off. One moment it seem liked the tide was turning with the Order beginning to gain ground against the death eaters, until he came. Voldemort appeared from smoke, his crimson eyes shining with malevolence as he entered the fray with intent to kill._

_Hestia Jones bravely stepped up in an attempt to slow down Voldemort, but it was for naught. In a blink of an eye she fell to the ground lifeless with blood only finally pouring out of her neck after she died._

_The Order, despite their discipline began to panic at the sight of the Dark Lord's brutality and began to retreat. _

_Yet still fights and brawls still raged on as a handful of the DA and the Order were still stuck fighting off the death eaters. Sirius Black was engaged in a fierce duel with Bellatrix Lestrange with neither of them giving an inch as spells flew around all of them meant to kill. Despite this it seemed like Sirius was gaining the advantage as he slowly put Bellatrix on the defensive . Then in a blink of an eye as one moment Sirius smirking at his advantage over his opponent was slammed by the unholy green light of the killing curse._

_Chaos reigned as spells flew everywhere with the intent to kill and destroy. After Sirius' death Dumbledore finally appeared and his presence seem to reinvigorate the rest of the Order. Dumbledore's began to conjure large automatons and charmed them for a dual purposes, to defend and incapacitate the death eaters._

_These bronze lumbering giants quickly drew death eater spells yet they bounced off their armor with ease. The Order revitalized, quickly struck back. Within moments the tide of battle shifted once more and the death eaters found themselves routed._

_With a contemptuous stare, Voldemort signaled a retreat but not before a delegation of the ministry apparated into the area. With shocked eyes they saw what was unquestionably the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers. Soon Voldemort and the Death Eaters portkeyed away. All that was left was a ruined hallway that was filled with moans of grief and anger at the sight of the two dead Order members, Sirius Black and Hestia Jones._

Shortly after fifth year, just a few weeks after the last battle at the ministry, Voldemort staged a coup de tat on the ministry. Prominent leaders of the light, such as Amelia Bones and Elphias Doge were killed immediately. Both Arthur and Percy Weasley executed immediately after they were captured by Lucius Malfoy.

The worst loss that day was the death of Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort ambushed him immediately seeking to take out Dumbledore first.

Like a thundering blitzkrieg Voldemort and his followers descend upon Dumbledore and the ministry order quickly isolating and separating Dumbledore from the fight. Voldemort didn't stop there as he and five other death eaters surrounded and sought to kill the famed leader of light as quickly as possible.

Dumbledore was no longer in his prime, and was still recovering from the last duel. He was no here near as powerful as he was when he fought against Grindelwald. Through sheer numbers and by Voldemort's fury, Albus Dumbledore fell to Lord Voldemort's wand.

With Dumbledore's fall, the rest of the ministry succumbed pathetically to Voldemort's forces. Auror divisions were outright slaughtered or routed. Whereas other ministry departments folded quickly with news of Dumbledore's death. The Department of Mysteries fought to the bitter end before all their Unspeakables were wiped out by Voldemort's legions of dark creatures.

It was then Harry knew he had to change. he could not survive much less win this war unless he got stronger. To do this Harry, stole books from the restricted section and Dumbledore's office. He researched specifically for combat oriented spells that could deal heavy damage and powerful shields.

Dumbledore's greatest gift to Harry was his journals and memories that highlighted Voldemort's weaknesses, namely his horcruxes. While the Diary was destroyed much to Harry's horror, there was still six left including Voldemort's own soul. There were some theories regarding the identity and location of the other horcruxes, but that was all speculation.

Harry took his quest for training at a different level. He learned how to shoot properly with a handgun and other firearms. Harry also trained heavily with a sword and hand to hand combat. The latter two was something that Sirius had introduced Harry to. The Black family were skilled duelists in every sense, both with swords and wands, and Sirius had wanted Harry to be able to protect himself if Harry lost his wand. His training with these skills took place over the years as the civil war of the wizarding world raged on.

Harry was no master at these skill but he quite capable at utilizing them effectively against the likes of death eaters. If there was one glaring weakness in Voldemort's Death Eaters it was their predictability. The death eaters skill with magic was excellent but they were woefully unprepared against unconventional tactics.

Voldemort's death eaters were undoubted skilled and magically powerful but they were too rigid and unyielding in their tactics. Virtually all of his death eaters favored powerful and balanced spells and shields to overwhelm their enemies through heavy firepower. Yet, they neglected the fact that rapid gunfire could strip magical shields quickly, or that they had no form of defense if you got in close to knock them out or run them through with a sword or knife.

Harry could no longer rely on spells like _Expelliarmus_ or _Stupefy _to defeat his enemies. Such spells could no longer cut it when fighting an enemy that didn't play by the rules or dueled nicely in neat little pairs. To beat a group of dirty fighters, Harry learned to fight dirty. Any advantage, weak point, or vulnerability that the Death Eaters would show harry would ruthlessly exploit it. Death Eaters who were walking or apparating home were were killed from behind.

In other cases Harry would break in death eater's homes such as the Malfoys. Needless to say they were quite surprised when Harry got the jump on them. First Harry detonated a bomb in the manor to stun and distract . He quickly moved in and disarmed and summoned their wands faster than the Malfoys could hope to press on their Dark Mark. Add precise shots to the kneecaps, Harry brought the Malfoys on the floor to finish off with a simple cutting curse to the neck. Before he did so, Harry had the great satisfaction of breaking their wands right in front of their face before mercifully killing them.

Yet despite for all the Death Eaters Harry would kill, all of Harry's friends and allies were picked off or murdered by the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself.

Luna Lovegood along with her father was beheaded for standing for their ideals, in public execution by the Death Eaters. She looked nothing like herself with ripped clothing barely preserving her modesty and her eyes shone not with humor but with despair and hopelessness. The once bright and vibrant girl along with her kooky father were brought low.

Neville Longbottom had fallen, bleeding under several mortal wounds after killing Bellatrix Lestrange.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were slaughtered and ravaged by werewolves under Fenrir Greyback.

The Weasley family had been obliterated picked off one by one. Ginny was the first, they found her broken and violated in a ditch just a few kilometers from the Burrow. Ron had howled with grief when he saw her trying and desperately tried to wake her up. It had been a trap though, and while all the death eaters fell to both Ron and Harry's hands, Ron had passed on from reductor curse that he took to the face.

Hermione's death was the worst for Harry. Of all his friends Harry was closest to Hermione. She was like family to him, the big protective sister who never left his side or faltered when things got rough. After destroying the ring and the locket, Harry and Hermione had been ambushed by Voldemort.

It happened so quickly, one moment he and Hermione were walking on a street, the next thing he knew he down on the ground bleeding and delirious as Hermione fought to stall Voldemort. Before she slapped the portkey to slip him away in his his thick haze he saw her behead Voldemort's snake with powerful cutting curse.

The list of dead grew larger and larger, to the point where Harry became more numbed and disillusioned as the war ranged on with no end in sight.

For over five years, Harry fought the long war against Voldemort's death eaters and trying to locate and destroy the other horcruxes before he finally managed to kill Voldemort at the ruins of the Hogwarts castle. All his trial, training, and tears boiled down to one final vicious fight in which Harry managed to win.

After the final clash with Voldemort, all he had left were regrets and broken memories. Harry was listless and confused. For all his training, it did not matter, because all his friends were dead. Yet he survived, and he could not accept that, he could not fathom that people that were so much better than him were dead and that he was alive.

Harry had nothing left, he killed Voldemort, he climbed his impossible mountain. Yet for all the killing and fighting he was utterly alone.

His depression even before the war ended had Harry take comfort in any booze or alcohol he could find. Now that the war was over that had gotten worse as he had no purpose to sustain himself, no reason to live.

Which brought Harry to his current predicament with several bottles of rum and mead in front him, and a gun pointed at his head, ready to end his pathetic existence, to end all the pain and suffering he was forced to endure at the whims of fate and his own incompetence.

Before Harry could pull the trigger, to blow his brains out, Harry heard a distant rumbling. He frowned at the sound as it only got louder before he realized…

_Helicopters, Damn I need to get out of here before they get the bead on me._

Harry shakily stood up before quickly grabbing the rest of his possessions and weapon. It wasn't much but it was all he had left. Two of the wands, the Elder wand and Voldemort's wand went in Hagrid's moleskin pouch. With a quiet murmured incantation Harry used a shrinking charm on the saber and pistol.

With his signature Holly wand in hand Harry quickly snuck out of the Hog's Head. The rumbling he could hear it louder and far closer. He would be unable to get out and away from these bastards in time, so he quickly pulled out his Invisibility Cloak to buy himself time. He moved swiftly and quietly amongst the grey ruins of Hogsmeade.

Soon the helicopter had finally arrived at Hogsmeade, over where what used to be the town square. The sound that it had made was deafening and unfriendly. It's forward lights were on and weapons from from missiles to powerful machine guns were primed and at the ready.

The doors opened for the chopper, and several rappels came out of the chopper. Well armed military trained troops rappelled down the helicopter alert and focused, ready to apprehend or kill their desired target.

Harry sucked in a breath as he caught sight of them. There were eight soldiers from what he saw from their uniforms, they were Royal Marines. They were all armed to the tooth and were well supported by the menacing chopper. Harry hoped to sneak away and avoid a fight but it may be too late.

During the war against Voldemort, the Dark Lord had completely taken over the British wizarding world with ease and along with his death sought to eliminate the muggles as well. At first his operations went well. Using deception and trickery his death eaters stuck to the shadows picking off and murdering muggles at random with stealth and ease. The strategy was quite effective, and many death eaters along with new recruits of Voldemort's new world order joined in on the "fun"

Muggles were ambushed and murdered at random. Families of muggles were destroyed, men, women, and children were tortured brutally for fun by sick minded dark wizards looking for entertainment, or looking to prove themselves in the new wizarding order spearheaded by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Pretty girls were kidnapped, murdered, raped, or kept as slaves on whim by the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

In the muggle world, these killings baffled the public, as many in Britain thought a pack of serial killers were on the loose, or gas leaks had taken out people, or an unknown plague that was killing thousands of people was exclusively localized in Britain. Despite this the Death Eaters managed to hide their actions to the muggle world until one year ago.

A group of young drunk death eaters led by Theodore Nott led a mass killing on Buckingham Palace in London. On national television, the whole world watched in shock and horror as terrorists with magical powers attacked hundreds of tourists and people.

Soon the police and the military arrived and surrounded and trapped the death eaters in the museum. The royal palace became a warzone between the foolish death eaters and the British military. Soon all of them were terminated and killed with vengeance, and as the sun went down on the ruins.

The whole world and Britain flew into a panic, show were these people, these monsters that had murdered innocents live on national television. They got their answers quickly, with covert operations and the testimony of thousands of grief stricken relatives of muggle born wizard and witches, the world quickly pieced together of the new despicable enemy that and attacked them.

Wizards, witches, and magic were real. The stuff fairytales and legends were alive and were responsible for the tragedies and massacres. The world finally had a credible threat that united previously warring juggles out of fear of what this new enemy could do.

Parliament met for an emergency session, and with record time, declared a state of war against Lord Voldemort, and passed several pieces of legislation for the detainment of any wizard or witches. Soon all witches and wizards were hunted like animals by a wrath government and angry mob at hand demanding revenge.

Rights for these for magical beings were taken away quickly, and soon most of the wizarding population was captured and sent to concentration camps or ghettos with constant surveillance.

Identity's of wizards and witches were given to the government by vengeful muggleborns and their relatives seeking to burn down the wizarding world.

Unfortunately, Harry's own family, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley went on the record and painted an unflattering view of Harry Potter to the public, describing himself as the scum of the earth and a violent criminal that deserved to be put down like a rabid dog.

Voldemort refused to bend the knee and has his death eaters strike back seeking to put the fear back in the muggles and kill them as bloodily as possible. All of Great Britain dissolved in a war zone with both sides mounting in casualties. Ironically this was both a detriment and benefit to Harry.

Voldemort was occupied with the muggles which gave him more chances to surprise the death eaters and ambush them if he could remain in a low profile.

What was happening over Britain was happening all over the world. Wizards around the world found themselves persecuted and killed in the same manner in Britain. Countries that were once sworn enemies to each made truces and worked together against a common hated enemy. Countries like Israel or the PLO put aside their differences, or Iran and Iraq, worked together in unison for the mass killings and elimination of all magicals.

Harry was a high priority target for all the muggle governments, and with Voldemort's death, wizards and witches had no chance and were eliminated at will.

The public and any surviving wizards and wishes called this genocide, the Great Witch Hunt, which was quite apt.

Before Harry moved away from the soldiers who had spread out in search of him, Harry casted a listening spell on one of the soldiers to hear their intentions.

As he moved away, Harry heard their voices and it was pretty obvious they were out gunning for him. He could hear snippets of their conversation

_"….no sign of the target, over!_

_yeah I got no visual either_

_Impossible, satellite showed that he was here hours ago._

_He could of teleported away, you know their kind can do so, remember Nottingham and Cardiff?_

_Yeah he could of, but these bastards can turn invisible with their funny spells and hoods._

_Enough chatter, everyone turn on heat vision, that will smoke the target out if he's invisible than we shoot to kill._

_Sir, I thought we were going to capture him._

_Change of plans corporal, command say we need to eliminate him now, we have enough of their kind captured for study._

Harry cursed under his breath and began to sprint in the direction of the castle, he only had a precious few seconds before he was spotted.

_"Contact! Target is running northeast to the castle_

_Everyone spread and flank him, be on guard and get ready to put him down. Our orders are to kill."_

Harry head the helicopter move towards his direction along with the soldier rushing to his location. He quickly pulled off the Invisibility cloak and switched to his gun in one hand and his wand at the other.

Cursing his bad luck which had struck yet again, he breathed slowly and reached for his magic before manifesting it wandlessly. One of the pleasant surprises for Harry was using wandless magic. He could find that he could use wantless magic in a variety of ways. But his favorite method was using the magic within his core and using it to to give himself temporary superhuman boosts of speed and strength that were incredible useful in a pinch.

The magic surged in his legs as he bounded and sprinted quickly toward the castle. He could hear the shots being fired and Harry quickly snapped a shield towards his back, and zigzagged to confuse his pursuers.

The helicopter had to go, it was becoming a nuisance and he couldn't keep in front of the bullets forever, so Harry quickly turned before leaping backwards to get a look at the helicopter. Silently and quickly Harry casted a powerful banishing charm at a boulder which launched it in the air before smashing into the panicking helicopters rotors, As it went down, from his listening charm he could hear it crash and crush two other soldiers before finally burning and exploding in a powerful explosion.

Two down, six to go.

Harry found himself taking cover underneath arch breathing deeply. The downside of this particular branch of wantless magic was it quickly exhausted the practitioner. With his gun in hand Harry conjured a pillow before stowing his wand. He quietly ambushed one soldier covering him with a pillow before quickly pulling the trigger, killing him instantly. His companion went down the same way with practiced efficiency.

Four to go.

Switching to a sword Harry gutted another soldier from behind before using the impaled soldier's gun to blast another marine.

Two to go.

With a spare knife Harry ran quickly before seeing his quarry, and with the aid of magic, hurled his knife using magic to influence it's trajectory into the man's neck.

Soon Harry saw the last soldier, the squad leader, before conjuring a block of concrete to protect himself from the rapid gunfire. Suddenly the fire stopped, and Harry heard the click of a grenade at his makeshift barrier.

Harry with a deep breath turned and apparated 10 feet away before the grenade exploded and took down the wall.

Harry began breathing heavily and quickly steadied himself to prevent himself falling. Although a lot of the wards were down in Hogwarts, it was exhausting even on a wizard of Harry's caliber to apparate even a small distance inside Hogwarts.

The captain fell upon Harry seeking to end his life and avenge his comrades with a knife aimed at Harry's chest. Harry blocked and redirected the blow so it only knocked his arm drawing a small amount of blood. Harry was quickly elbowed by the captain and kicked in the stomach hard.

This guys was undoubtedly skilled, Harry thought. The captain brought harry in close to kill him personally. Harry waited for the right moment looking at the man's enraged eyes before spitting at his face. Taken off guard, Harry followed with a headbutt breaking the man's nose, before pulling out his wand and cutting the man's throat by surprise. The captain dropped like lead after that final blow, and blood poured out of his lifeless body from his neck.

Harry took a breather, and did a quick check on himself, before hearing multiple helicopters, closing in on the ruins of Hogwarts. His saber, had broken in half from the stress of the fight. Biting back a curse Harry stuffed the blade in his moleskin pouch, before he found himself traversing deeper into the ruins of the castle.

Harry's old home had changed drastically since the war began in his fifth year. The whole castled was destroyed. First Voldemort wrecked it, in a massive assault on the school after the fall of the ministry. Then the RAF had bombed Hogwarts further ruining the school. Finally, Harry's last fight against Voldemort at Hogwarts had them release powerful magical energies that downright made Hogwarts inhabitable.

The pictures were ruined, many of the staircases had fallen apart. The Great Hall had collapse completely. The damage to the castle was simply too much to name. It was broken shell, just like Harry

Harry soon found himself on the seventh floor of Hogwarts away from the ruin of the Griffyndor tower. With a heavy breath, Harry found himself front of the Room of Requirement.

With a deep breath, Harry thought, _Take me somewhere safe, somewhere far away from here somewhere safe, somewhere away from it all where they can't find me._

To Harry's surprise, the room didn't activate. With a sigh Harry prepared himself to fight even more soldiers which had entered the ruins of Hogwarts before another door appeared.

Harry frowned it wasn't the door to the room of requirement. It was an ancient door only marked by ancient symbols, with one dominant sign that the recognized…

_The mark of the Deathly Hallows, can this be?_

With a shake, the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, the Cloak of Invisibility jumped out of his moleskin pouch and began glowing. The door in response glowed blood red before opening. The Hallows glowed briefly before falling on the ground inanimate as before.

Slightly in awe, Harry, gather the Hallows and stuffed them back in the pouch before entering through the door. The door closed behind him as soon as it opened, and harry instinctively knew that the Muggle wouldn't find it. In fact he could no longer hear them at all. The room was dark at first with predictably no light at all. Harry quickly sent up his strongest lighting charm to the top to illuminate the room.

Harry gasped at the sight, it was a massive circular chamber, bigger than any room one could find in Hogwarts. The Room of Requirement couldn't stretch to this size and it was much bigger than the Great Hall.

The chamber reminded Harry of the spinning room of the Department of Mysteries. However the chamber was far from empty, there were loads of treasure, weapons, and gold all littered about the chamber. Despite this Harry was wary, he had never seen this room before, and it did not appear on the Maruader's Map. As far as he knew this room did not exist, it shouldn't exist.

How on earth could he get out of here?

As if the room heard Harry, a door appeared out of nowhere materializing fifty feet away from him. Before Harry walked out he saw a few interesting things. There were four other doors to the side marked each by a house of Hogwarts, a red lion, a yellow badger, a blue raven, and an emerald snake. Beneath each door was drawing of a sword that matched them the animals in color.

But what truly entranced Harry was a sword lying a few feet away from the door was beautiful sword on pedestal. The sword was silver in color with some red adornments and effect on the hilt. At first glance the blade was perfection personified. But looking closer there seemed to be a dark aura surrounding the blade. Despite this fact, Harry couldn't resist, he pulled out the sword from the pedestal. He gasped, slightly marveled at the beauty of the sword. This sword put the saber from Sirius to shame, and made the goblin made Swords, like Griffyndor's blade like an amateur's work. It's balance was perfect absolutely suited for him as he took a few experimental swings. The blade felt sad and melancholy, and despite it's darkness felt like a perfect fit for him. Harry tried shrinking the sword but to his surprise it did not change. Soon to his surprise, a sheath appeared over the blade covering it before settling neatly on his hands. Harry then carefully put the sword, sheath and all into his moleskin pouch which much to his delight fit inside.

While others, may have. balked picking such a dark weapon, Harry instinctively knew it just felt right, that this sword understood him and could help him. With a final pause, Harry pushed through the magical door seeking to exit.

In that moment harry felt like he crossed over into somewhere new, before he found himself at the front of the Room of Requirement. With a frown Harry turned and saw that the door was gone. As Harry began to walk away carefully with his ears strained for any signs movement, he heard someone enter the Griffyndor tower.

That wasn't right at all, the portrait of the Fat Lady was broken in half, but to his surprise he saw Hogwarts students filing out. Harry wondered if he was dreaming and quickly pinched himself, and found he was definitely awake.

Harry heard a gasp behind him, and he quickly turned around stepped back in surprise. A young girl, a third year by the look of it was staring at him with fear. From her uniform, he could tell she was one of the lions, but the most shocking about her hair and eyes. Emerald piercing eyes with long red hair, this girl looked like a miniature Lily Potter, his mother. Yet her wand she was shakily holding was definitely unfamiliar, not at all Lily's own wand.

Harry frowned slightly, he suppose he looked slightly scary but he needed answers, and now.

With a hoarse voice, Harry asked, "Hey you there girl, where the hell are?"

He stepped towards her and she flinched shakily stepping back.

With a small voice, "No, you're dead. It can't be…"

Slightly impatiently, Harry asked, "Can't be what? Look who are you kid?"

Soon her eyes changed with both fear and rage, she shouted, "YOU MURDERER!" and screamed "STUPEFY!"

Instincts took over as Harry dodged the spell and silently knocked her out with his own stunning spell. However a crowd was drawn, and a group of young wizards, stared at him with abject terror, as if they saw Voldemort themselves.

Soon Harry felt something else, it was Hogwart's own magic, and it did not like him at all. Harry felt the castle's magic ready to tear him a new one and he quickly began to sprint.

He had no time, no time at all. Before he could get caught or killed, Harry casted his strongest reductor curse, which obliterated a man sized wall.

Before leaping out Harry thought to himself,

_What the hell did I get myself into now?_

**Author's Note: Welcome everybody, this is my first Harry Potter story and I hope you'll like it. This story is the Harry finds himself in an alternate universe but with my own twists. I hope to turn certain tropes and cliches over their head as the story goes which I look forward to writing. This story was inspired by several different fan tics such as Altered Destinies, Stranger in an Unholy Land, and I'm Still Here. I thought to try my hand and make my own story and it's going to be epic. If you guys want to find out more, keep reading and stick with this story. Some other notes for you guys to know about, is that I'll be taking some references and ideas of TYPE-Moon universe from Nasu. It's nothing serious, and you won't need knowledge from that overly complicated universe to read and enjoy this story. Any pairings are for you to figure out and discover as the story goes along. I welcome all types of feedback, so review! Good, bad, or ugly, I'll take it all feedback I can get. Additionally I'm in search for a beta, so PM me if you're interested. See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Harry Potter_**, that is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.

The Legend of Harry Potter

Chapter 2 Escape

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning: There is a part of the chapter, in Daphne's POV that is quite graphic and may traumatize the reader. This story is rated M for a reason.<em>**

* * *

><p>POV Harry<p>

As Harry ran out of the opening he created from an overpowered reductor curse, he looked behind his shoulder one more time. He saw the horrified students faces. They all shook in fear and stood stalk still in terror at the sight of him.

The Lily Potter look a like was getting up somewhat shakily from the stunning spell and looked upon with rage and a bit of fear. Harry had to admit he was slightly impressed with her strength and fortitude. Few third year students could take a strong stunning spell and get up standing in seconds.

When Harry leaped out of the of his opening he nearly killed himself. It wasn't the fact that the drop was almost eight stories high. That in itself was cakewalk compared of what he done and the shit he had to go through before. It was the fact that all of Hogwarts was normal, pristine, with none of it's damage it sustained from the Second War. As such the shock nearly caused Harry to become crushed pancake from his lack of action.

At last moment Harry cried, "Arresto Mommentum!"

Only inches away from the forbidding ground, and with the force of the fall successfully bypassed from the use of the charm, Harry released the spell so he could hit the ground.

He quickly got up on his feet. The blast from his reductor curse and his subsequent fall drew unneeded attention to himself.

Harry began to run but was still stymied at the fact that Hogwarts was standing with no signs of the war that tore the castle to pieces. As he sprinted by Harry could see students and prefects, all of them upon seeing Harry froze in shock and fear.

Harry snorted and bypassed them with practiced ease. He frowned slightly at how unnatural this all was. Many of these students, in his past life as an ordinary Hogwart's student were underclassmen. Yet, they all looked older than from before and they were in fact alive.

Then Harry sensed a feeling of doom, and instinctively rolled left. As he looked over his shoulder he saw a stone gargoyle armed with a nasty stone spear that was impaled in the ground he previously stood on.

This was part of Hogwart's potent magical defense system. Hogwarts had served not only as a school, but could operate as a refuge and fortress. Such defenses could be only be activated by the Headmaster of the school barring extreme circumstances. He knew this because he saw these defenses specifically in action in the Second War.

When Voldemort and his death eaters came after the fall of the ministry they brought along side auror divisions that worked with them and manners of dark creatures such as werewolves and giants. Professor Mcgonagall had activated the castle defenses to stall and buy time for the students and any other refugees to escape via a secret passage through the Room of Requirement.

Those defenses did their job well from stone knights to gargoyles, the castle's magic was alive as it fought back viciously against the Voldemort's dark forces. It made Voldemort's forces pay in blood in order for them to take the stronghold. In the end with Voldemort in hand with his wand and Dumbledore's wand they overwhelmed the castle, and Mcgonagall and Flitwick to Voldemort's wrath.

Which came as a huge surprise for Harry as the mighty stone spear which by all rights should be noting but rubble, cut him slightly in the side.

Harry bit back a curse, the blow was a surprise to him but he refused to lose his cool. It would not do to get angry. An angry or pissed off fighter while dangerous, was far more prone to fatal mistakes or errors.

He had just the right curse to deal with Hogwart's deadly stone guardians. With a quick flick of the wand he casted an overpowered flame whip which he quickly lashed out with against the statue. With a small smile he felt the whip overpower the stone spear and annihilate the statue to crisp.

Before he had time to take a breather and to despell the flame whip a horde of these stone gargoyles with spears in hand, filled the skies ready to destroy him. They all primed their spears ready to throw as one.

Harry had to commend them, they him completely surrounded him with no hope of escape. It would panicked any average wizard, and would kill him brutally. But Harry was no average wizard.

With a twirl of his wand the flame whip expanded to a massive length, enough to wrap the Hogwarts Castle. He then manipulated the length of fire and created a web of fire.

As the spears fell they disintegrated upon his make shift shield. With another twirl of his wand he banished the flame web to attack and destroy the statues with a single blow.

The flames did their job well, as they cut through the guardians like a knife cutting through hot butter. Harry despelled his flame whip, maintaining that magic for too long was exhausting, and he was already somewhat tired from the amount of magic he was using.

Harry began to stagger away, but not before he heard a shout of a woman, and rapidly dodged and blocked the spells sent at him. Two cutting curses, a bone breaking curse, and blasting curse, he had to admit that the witch put a lot of power as his shields stumbled slightly but held.

He looked up to see the identity of his attacker. She was a seventh year, and a prefect by the look of it. Harry frowned slightly, she looked familiar to him, he may have passed by her in his past life.

She had long golden blond hair that was slightly disheveled and dark piercing blue eyes. Her face was pale yet flushed and her eyes and posture radiated killing hostility. Harry paused for a second, the amount of hate in her eyes was staggering. It was rare to see that amount of hatred in those eyes. A small part of him, one that he hardly utilized regarded her beauty. But the majority of his instincts regarded her as another potential threat.

He had to admit her casting was quite excellent, and her spells were strong. If any of those spells were to hit him, they would undoubtedly kill or maim him. However he faced much worse than this.

After dodging and blocking her curses, he casted a simple summoning charm on her robes which caught her off guard as it tripped her up before stunning her swiftly.

Harry wasn't entirely sure he didn't kill her, most of the time he had no qualms of killing threats and enemies. Maybe it was in regard of her youth or residual shock of where he was or the fact that he once again found himself on the defensive from powerful spells flying at him.

Almost immediately after stunning the prefect, he was forced to dodge and block a variety of curses. He recognized them as a mix of transfigured spears and swords and borderline dark curses.

As he looked to see the identity of his attackers, he gasped in shock. Standing in front of him as Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape. He hadn't see them for years, and they most definitely dead courtesy from Voldemort.

The shock nearly got him killed again as he a forced to block a borderline dark curse from Snape. Both professors stared at Harry coldly and with fury and Harry was soon reminded why Mcgonagall and Snape were formidable and powerful.

They worked well as a team constantly keeping him on the defensive. Snape kept in unrelenting offensive of borderline dark and dark curse which forced him to dodge and block. Mcgonagall on the other hand took the time to conjure a full set of giant lifelike stone chess figures armed with really sharp and big swords. She quickly animated them to eviscerate her opponent.

Harry had to switch tactics as he bought time. With a twirl of the wand he casted a blast of smoke to briefly confuse his enemies, while he changed weapons.

Harry armed himself with his new sword that he found and with a burst of wand less magic boosted his speed and reflexes to a superhuman levels. With quick practiced efficiency Harry began his assault of the chess pieces easily dodging their slow and heavy blows while cutting through them with his blade. To his surprise the blade cut through the chess pieces with the ease of a knife cutting hot butter.

His blinding speed made it impossible for Snape and Mcgonagall to catch him, and after Harry ran through the last queen statue with his blade, with the blunt end bashed her in the head knocking her down. She did not get up.

Before Harry could revel or pause in his victory, he heard a giant roar and was felt a tremendous blow on his back. He briefly blacked out form the force of the blow, before Harry found himself squeezed from bruising Herculean strength. When he straightened himself out he found himself looking into the fiery black eyes of Hagrid.

Harry winced at the strength as he figured out why it was a very bad idea to get in close quarter with the enraged half giant. Harry poured magic into his body, reenforcing his constitution which was the only reason why he wasn't crushed by Hagrid's strength. Harry poured all his strength into his legs which he used to throw his strongest kick which caused Hagrid to lose grip. He proceed to use bot his legs to launch himself away from Hagrid and towards to Forbidden forest.

Harry switched back to his wand and used it to summon his sword while he broke in full sprint to escape Hogwarts and to reach an area where he could apparate somewhere to safety.

Harry was able to run unimpeded until towards the end as he was forced to dodged a dark cutting curse, Sectumsepra. Harry looked back as he saw Snape doggedly pursuing him.

Harry responded quickly by casting a bright flash of light that briefly forced Snape to look away. Snape eyes widened in horror as lowered his guard at the sight of the bright light. He knew he was screwed as he tried to put up weak hasty shield.

Harry switched to his hand gun which he aimed towards Snape and pulled the trigger. The bullet broke through Snape's shield with ease before piercing him in the shoulder. Harry took the opportunity run away but not before sending a banishing curse on Snape which blew him hard towards a tree. Harry passed the apparition line and quickly turned to finally escaped.

As the apparition completed Harry found himself in downtown London. Harry was tired and he preferred to sleep on a bed somewhere. He could always bewitch a hotel manager to give himself a private room. Harry paused as he took stock of London. It looked normal. There was no military in sight, people were walking without a care or fear, and there was no military checkpoints anywhere.

He needed to get over his shock. Constantly getting surprised nearly got him killed several times this day to his private shame. He was getting sloppy and he needed to get better. He shuffled by weakly to the nearest hotel to crash in before his senses detected magic. He paused as he detected the presence of the magic was in a trash can.

Harry discretely summoned the magical object as he saw that it was a newspaper. With a grunt he clutched to his side as he walked towards the hotel lobby.

As he entered the lobby, he noted it wasn't too fancy or bad, just average. The only person in it was a concierge that was looking at Harry with suspicion which made sense considering he looked like homeless person. Harry's clothes were scratched and in tatters and hadn't shaved or cut his hair in a while reenforcing the the look

Harry gruffly stated, "I need a room and now."

With incredulous and snobbish snort the concierge contemptuously stated, " We run a respectable business, not a shelter. Please vacate the premises before I call security."

Somewhat expecting this Harry grunted while subtly casting the imperious curse on the snob, "You will give me a room now and apologize."

Harry smirked slightly as he saw the curse made its mark as the concierge's eyes were turned dreamy and unfocused, "Yes sir here are the keys to your room. I sincerely apologize for my rudeness."

"Good," Harry grunted his voice hoarse from disuse as he took the key and walked up to the room.

Harry made his way to the room slowly. The subsequent fights left him quite tired. Between the military, and the bizarro Hogwarts, Harry used a lot more energy than he was used to.

Harry entered his hotel room, it was nothing special but it would do, to crash for a night. Before Harry collapsed from exhaustion, he pulled out the magical newspaper he filched from the trash can. He gasped at the sight of it. The paper itself was only a few weeks old but the content of information he read was staggering.

**_The Daily Oracle_**

**_Harry Potter He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Second in Command Found Dead in Greengrass Manor!_**

_It's a great day for all of wizarding world. Harry Potter the infamous dark lieutenant is dead. The seventeen year old death eater in his short time with the You Know Who has been responsible for some of the most heinous crimes in this past century, including the murders of prominent aurors such as John Dawlish, Rufus Scrimgouer, and Mad Eye Moody, or leading the mass killings of dozens of muggleborn children in Yorshire and London, the rape and murders of dozens of witches, most notably Alice Longbottom, the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom. Harry Potter was found in Greengrass manor by aurors after an emergency call from Lord Greengrass. Details of the death of Harry Potter are currently held from your intrepid reporter, but Auror representative James Potter has sworn by his magic that Harry Potter is indeed dead. While we wait for more on the details, we can rest easier of the death of one of the most dangerous terrorists that have terrorized our great nation. _

**_On Page 2, Harry Potter, how did a scion of a light family fall so low._**

**_Page 4: The crimes of Harry Potter in detail timeline included._**

**_Page 6: Who is the Greengrass family? Who is the Potter family?_**

**_Page 10: What this means for You-Know-Who._**

Harry paused, incredibly shocked, as he digested what he read. Somehow against all odds, he traveled across space and time into an alternate universe. It was the only way he could explain his family being alive, no witch hunts from muggles, Voldemort's continued existence, the very title of the newspapers, the fact he was four years ahead of according to the date, Neville being the Chosen One, but most importantly, he was evil was an evil bastard that died recently.

Harry couldn't deal with this now. Maybe it was some sick dream he hadn't wake from. Most importantly he was godamned tired and needed to sleep. He would deal with this tomorrow after copious amounts of fire whisky and rum but for now as he closed his eyes lying on his bed he would sleep.

* * *

><p>POV Dumbledore (A few hours later)<p>

There were some times where Albus Dumbledore felt every one of his 150 years bearing down on him. Between leading Wizengamot, the wizarding world's version of Parliament, to advising the minister Fudge on the best path available, to leading the Order as effectively as he could, to training Neville Longbottom, a boy he saw as his own grandson, and to finally most importantly managing the school he loved so much as Headmaster; Dumbledore needed to keep a cheerful hopeful disposition.

Looking on the bright side of things always kept him up, but more importantly kept the public, the order which trusted him to make the right calls, and the very students he taught protected kept their spirits up. In a world that seemingly had little hope , he was the natural beacon that people would look to. It was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand bringing such hope, doing good for the people was incredibly rewarding and took years off him. On the other hand his failings, would be greatly magnified and any mistakes he made had severe consequences.

Dumbledore always had mixed relationship with power. It was something he desired greatly, yet it was his greatest failing. His failure with Ariana and Aberforth were proof that power could corrupt him. He tried for so long to avoid that type of responsibility, the Greater Good as he used to say.

And yet when the dark forces arrived, when the very country and people he loved would stumble, somebody had to stop the bleeding, to make the hard decisions. If no one else could do it but him, it would be shameful to refuse.

So he accepted the position of Chief Warlock when it was offered, because he saw how wrong muggleborns and juggles were rested by the wizarding world. He founded the Order of the Phoenix because no one was brave enough to stand up against the Lord Voldemort.

It was a decision that he both deeply regretted yet if offered again would do it in a heartbeat. All the deaths of his colleagues, his friends weighed on him heavily. The idea of working for the good of all people wizards and muggles mocked like the Greater Good did. Yet despite this Wizarding Britain was still standing and every day it seemed like wizards and muggles got closer together, that hatred and racism could maybe finally be ended.

Which brings Albus Dumbledore to where he is now. Instead of being at Hogwart's teaching and making sure the school runs smoothly he was here presiding another session of the Wizengamot.

A conniving man had the stage and announced, "I move that we put Lord Avery's proposition to make it legal for the established pure blood class to have muggles where they rightly belong as slaves."

I seond the motion!

This bill must be put to a vote immediately!

We must reaffirm our heritage!

This legislation is i horrible and inhuman and must not be passed

Death Eater scum!

Heh mudbloods if we have our way you too will be slaves

Dumbledore wanted to groan at the pointless legislature on the dock. It had no chance of passing through as the Wizengamot was too divided to pass it. It was blatantly insulting. And yet this particular faction, the one that supported Lord Voldemort's aims was sting enough to bring this legislature to vote.

Dumbledore as befitting of chief warlock would bring it up for the vote, and then he would block it from passing to the best of his ability.

He rose up the stand, "My fellow lords, there stands enough support for this bill to put it on the vote. A majority of the vote is needed to pass any form of legislature. Those in favor of the Muggle Indentured Service bill say aye and raise their wands to that the vote may be tallied.

To his genuine horror almost half of the assembled lords raised their hands. Before only a third of the Wizengamot would of supported this bill. Just how many of the Lords were blackmailed or bribed to support human slavery. He could see the raw shock and anger at the eyes of his supported and friends. James Potter and Sirius Black were visibly cursing and vocally making their displeasure known.

Dumbledore hid his horror and shock swiftly, he had to put up a strong front, to maintain solidarity. "To those who say nay, please raise your wands now."

Dumbledore raised his own wand and he saw James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, and Amelia Bones his most stalwart supporters stand with him.

Dumbledore could now relax, the vote went slightly in his favor as he could see, but the legislature was too close to passing.

"The vote stands, the Muggle Indentured Service bill will not become law. Moving forward…"

What Dumbledore had to say was interrupted by those sound of doors opening at the main entrance of the Wizengamot. Everybody turned to see who interrupted the session. A young auror who Dumbledore recognized as part of the order, Nymphadora Tonks came running out. She appeared tired and panicky a rare sight for the normally level headed auror.

She stopped in the middle of the room breathing heavily with her hands on her knee before rising up, "Professor Dumbledore, there has been attack at Hogwarts."

At this the whole floor of the Wizengamot exploded, with hundreds of men shouting over each other, all trying to speak over one another. While the pandemonium was happening, Dumbledore paled in horror and slumped slightly. He now felt every bit of his 150 years. If anyone else was hurt or dead on his watch especially at Hogwarts would be brutal and gut wrenching.

Dumbledore was foremost a teacher, and like all good teachers, he considered the students as his children. Teaching them and seeing them grow gave him all the pride of parent. Everyone of the students who passed through the halls of Hogwart he saw as his children, which made it hurt immensely if they fell to the Dark Lords or were harmed and killed.

He silently casted a sonorus charm before shouting, "SILENCE!

The whole wizenagamot paused and fell silent at the voice of thee chief warlock.

"Esteemed members, I'm afraid all further debate and proposals must be suspended in light of the emergency. I hearby end this session of the Wizengamot.," Dumbledore paused for a moment, "That is all."

Dubledore quickly made a beeline to Tonks slog with James Potter, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Frank Longbottom and Nathan Greengrass. James, Sirius, Amelia, and Frank were part of the old guard. They all fought in the first war before Voldemort's defeat at Longbottom Manor. All four of them held seats in the wizengamot and were some of his most trusted allies and friends.

Nathan Greengrass and his family were the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix. Originally a neutral family hoping to stay out of the war completely, after the events in Greengrass manor involving the death of Harry Potter, they had come knocking on the Order's door. With the death of Voldemort's right hand they became instant targets for the death eaters. They had joined out of sheer necessity and self preservation.

There was considerable tension between both the Potter and Greengrass families. Both families historically got along well, but the nature of the assault on the Greengrass manor particularly on Nathan's daughter Daphne Greengrass caused Nathan to be very uneasy with the Potter family.

Despite this Nathan Greengrass was incredibly useful in furthering the fight against Voldemort. They opened their considerable wealth and contact available to the Order which vastly helped them financially. Also they with the help of Greengrass they were able to pick neural wizards and witches that could be pushed on the Light.

James and Sirius immediately bombarded Tonks with questions, "Tonks, do you know what's going on? Are the kids, are they safe?"

Tonks responded, "I don't know the full details, there are so many conflicting stories, but we need to get their now."

"Was it Death Eaters?"

Amelia asked, "Albus do you have the emergency portkey to Hogwarts?"

"Indeed I do Amelia, gentlemen rather than take conflicting reports, let us be on our way to discover what truly happened. If you please grab the portkey."

All of them including Tonks grabbed on the portkey and with a nod "Activate."

With a flash of light Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Nathan, Amelia, Frank, and Tonks all immediately transported to the headmaster's room.

They were immediately greet by Flitwick, "Oh Albus, thank Merlin you've come, the school is in near panic."

"Filius, we heard there was an attack on the school, is anybody hurt?"

"Luckily, there were no deaths, but it was dreadful scare. Two of our students Rose Potter and Daphne Greengrass suffered light bruises. Our fellow colleagues, Minerva, Rubeus, and Severus suffered injuries however. Minerva suffered a concussion. Rubeus suffered from bone bruises to the chest. Severus had the worst of it though, his whole body was bloodied up with several cuts and he suffered a gunshot wound on his right shoulder."

At this Frank interrupted, "Wait gunshot, just who were you guys fighting against? That doesn't sound like Death Eaters."

Flitwick seemed to gulp slightly, "We're till trying to piece together the details, all of the injured are in the hospital wing. I'll lead you there now."

The group quickly strode to the hospital wing, most of injured were okay though Snape was still lying down being tended to by both Madam Pomfrey and Lilly Potter.

James ran up to Lilly and Rose, "Lilly, Rose are you two okay?

Lilly sniffed slightly before gripping on her husband like a lifeline, "We're both okay for now. I've compiled a collection of 30 different student's memories and three teachers of what happened and frankly, you guys need to see it to believe it.

Dumbledore summoned his pensive from his office and took hold of the memories. With a gesture, all of them jumped inside the memories. What they saw horrified them.

Through Rose's eyes they saw a disheveled figure which was none other than Harry Potter. Dumbledore could hear Frank's and Nathan's hisses of hatred and the stunned disbelief of James and Sirius. They exchanged words, to their surprise, Harry seemed confused of where he was at.

They saw Rose lose her temper and try to curse Harry, before disarmed her easily. Other students were also watching the whole affair in horror. Next they saw Harry blast a hole straight through the wall before leaping out.

The memories shifted to Daphne Greengrass, as it showed her initial taking a stroll, before hearing the commotion. She initially was leading other students to safety before seeing the Harry. From her eyes they could see Harry burn through the stone guardians with a complex fire spell. She tore into Harry seeking to kill him, before Harry tripped her up.

Immediate afterward it switched to Minerva's, Severus', and Rubeus' viewpoints as they saw Harry fight all three of them at once. Initially it seemed like the three of them were going to overwhelm him but they saw Harry fire a smoke bomb and saw him knockout Minerva and her transfigurations. Hagrid moved in to crush Harry but to their surprise they saw harry managing to break away from Hagrid and sprint into the forbidden forest.

It finally changed to Severus' view as they saw them fight on the dye of the apparition wards. Harry blinded Snape with a blast of light before shockingly shooting Snape with a gun before blazing him away with a banishing curse

The memories ended from there as all of them exited the pensive with absolute shock.

Harry Potter was something Dumbledore could never understand. He was born in a good family and one of the candidates of the prophecy. He never fully understood of what made him follow under Lord Voldemort. Lilly and James raised their three children with incredible love.

The evil acts that Harry had committed were innumerable in his two year period. Growing up, there was always something off with Harry Potter. He never made any friends and he was cold to all including disown family. But no one could of ever predicted the vicious betrayal. Harry murdered hundreds of innocent people, muggles and wizards alike. He had no qualms of who he killed including a daycare center filled with five year old wizarding children. They were all gruesomely murdered by Harry's hands as their naked corpses were impaled and defiled for the aurors to find.

Harry was also a master tactician for Voldemort. His tactics enabled Voldemort to begin winning the war. He was brutal and machiavellian maneuvers crippled morale.

But the most terrifying part of Harry is how he would break his victims before killing them. With men, he preferred to castrate and impale them. Sometimes he would port key several men and one women with no resources on a deserted island just to see what would happen. The results were not pretty. With women, Harry preferred to rape and defile any witch in his way before slitting their throats. Harry picked a new victim or victims every week, and not a week went by before you heard of what Harry would do to his enemies

Harry preffered to break in his victims houses before having his way with them. He was a despicable person, and had died recently.

James Potter disowned Harry from the Potter family, after the mass murder of children and worked tirelessly to bring him down. Lily her self was an emotional wreck. Every crime her son committed broke her heart even further.

Harry tried to do the same with Greengrass manor, and in the ensuring scuffle was killed at the hands but not before he inflicted injuries on the Greengrass sisters.

Seeing Harry alive brought a myriad emotions, fear, shock, but most dominantly hatred.

Nathan Greengrass was the first to speak, "This is impossible. I saw him die, bleed out in my house. We all saw his corpse thrown into the veil."

James shook his head, "That can't be my son, my son has been dead for two years after what he did."

"What that bastard did to my family was unforgivable, I swear imposter or not I will kill him and have my vengeance."

Sirius spoke up, "How do we know it's him. He didn't fight like Harry Potter and he looks older than 17."

Amelia finally spoke up, "When this comes out, there's going to a massive panic. If it's him we must find him and put him down like a rabid dog."

Dumbledore was quiet, as terrifying as Harry's potential return was, it did not seem like him. He looked older and his style of magic was different especially the gun. But the power and the eyes were the same.

Suddenly they were all interruped by none other than Daphne Greengrass. She moved up, notably as far as she could be from James Potter before speaking stiffly, "Father, this just came from Gringotts. It's the bethroral contract again."

At this the whole room's temperature paled as Nathan shakily took the scroll from Daphne.

* * *

><p>POV Daphne (shortly before Harry's grand entrance)<p>

If you were to describe Daphne Greengrass in one phrase to the general Hogwarts population it would be the Ice Queen of Slytherin. Beautiful and intelligent she was subject of many a male fantasy in Hogwarts. But that was as far as anyone could get with her. Her cold demeanor, her don't fuck with me attitude, and her general dueling skills made it so no one ever asked her out. They all heard the rumors of that one one cocky sixth year who asked her out in her third year and the subsequent violence that followed when he couldn't take no for an answer. It did not end well for the sixth year as he was stuck in the hospital wing for a month.

To her select group of friends she was slightly warmer. Her best friend Tracey Davis was on the surface as different as night and day to Daphne. Tracey was exuberant whereas Daphne was quiet. Tracey was always laughing whereas Daphne laughs were quite rare. Tracey could be oblivious and tactless at times whereas Daphne was considerate. Tracey had little sense of propriety, whereas Daphne followed it to the letter. Despite this they were the best of friends. Astoria her little sister was a wonderful friend who always had her back in everything. She had a small circle of acquaintances which she got along with and did not want to strangle, which included Blaise Zabini, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Rose Potter.

But that was before everything changed, where everything was so much simpler. That was before Harry Potter attacked her home.

Daphne was taking stroll to clear her head. It had been nearly a month since the attack and it still weighed heavily on her.

Just earlier she was studying with Tracey, "So Daphne, Blaise and Mandy are going to come over to study with us. Things will be easier if we work as a team for the transfiguration project. Hey Daphne are you listening?"

Daphne shook her head slightly before cooly replying, "Mandy can come, not Blaise."

Tracey rolled her eyes, "Jeez Daph thats now wha,t four times you've said no to Blaise being in the study group? I mean sure the guy is bit of a slacker but he's hilarious laugh at and actually has good ideas. Besides it transfiguration and we both know that's the only subject he's motivated in."

"I said no Tracey, Mandy can come, not Blaise."

Tracey bit her lip slightly, looking like she wanted to argue further about the merits of Blaise in the group before switching topics, "Ok then, no Blaise it is then, much harder for us. Alright you owe me one, let invite that kid, Rose Potter, the third year. She's an absolute riot and hilarious to listen to her stories and..,'

Before Tracey could finish her praises of Rose Potter, Daphne shouted, "NO, not Potter. No Potter will join our group now, no Potter will join our group ever."

Tracey paused before speaking concernedly, "Ok Daphne, what's with you? You've been like this for over a month. You haven't told me anything for this past month. Something happened to you and Astoria when Harry Potter attacked your house and you haven't told anyone about it. You've been acting like bitchy ice queen on steroids and I normally I tolerate it, but you're using it against us your friends."

Daphne flinched at the mention of the name of Harry Potter as Tracey continued, "You've alienated Blaise and Rose, to the point where you're practically avoiding them. Mandy and I can see it too…"

Daphne stood up, "I don't want to talk about it Tracey."

But hurricane Tracey kept up, "We are your friends, We want to help you but you're not giving an…"

With a shout of frustration Daphne screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT TRACEY!"

Both Daphne and Tracey paused in shock, Daphne rarely raised her voice, preferring a cool biting sarcastic tone. She rarely lost grip of her emotions. Other people were beginning to notice. If this continued Madam Pince would have kicked them out of the library.

After an awkward silence, Tracey hesitantly spoke up, "Ok Daphne you need to cool down. I'm just trying to you help out."

Daphne swiftly moved to step out of the library but not before Tracey said, "We're not the enemy here."

Daphne thought to herself, _I know you're not Tracey, but you wouldn't understand…_

Daphne regretted how her argument turned out with Tracey. She had not meant for it to get out of hand, but she wasn't ready for that talk yet.

Astoria her sister had chose to sleep with her for comfort. Daphne honestly hadn't minded that, if anything it helped her sleep more soundly and their were less nightmares. It was another thing that Tracey had badgered her on but got no answer much to her frustration.

A powerful boom interrupted Daphne from her thoughts and she looked up. A hole in the castle appeared near the Gryfinndor tower and she watched as a black figure leaped out of the opening before breaking his fall with a spell. She began to get her fellow students to safety all while carefully apprising the man who was sprinting away at an unnatural speed from the scene towards the group of students she was protecting and herself.

As he got closer she saw in impressed awe, as he took apart the stone guardians with a fire whip before in turned into a fire web and annihilated the remaining stautes. Daphne prepared herself for a fight before finally seeing his features at a closer range.

She gasped first out of fear. It was Harry Potter.

_A grinning maniacal face._

_Her being pinned down on her bed, while his stinking breath was all over her._

_That sense of helplessness, that no one could help her_

That fear turned to anger, than to hate. With great fury, Daphne casted her strongest curses possible to kill and mutilate Harry Potter. She sent it all, cutting curses, blasting curses, the castration charm, all meant to destroy her tormentor.

To her frustration and anger, all the spells missed or were blocked with ease. He responded by tripping her up with a simple spell, and before she knew it she was knocked out briefly by a stunning spell.

When she came to, she saw the coward running away toward the Forbidden Forest with Professors Snape and Flitwick hot on his tail. She moved to get up and sprint after them but was stopped the strong arms of Professor Sprout.

"Let me go!"

"No Miss Greengrass, it's too dangerous and the only place you're going to is the hospital wing. Don't make me stun you." She finished in a warning tone.

Daphne scowled but conceded to the professor's decision. Stretchers were formed for both Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Hagrid. Professor Mcgongall was beginning to stir, and Professor Hagrid insisted he was fine. All of them were herded to the hospital wing and placed on the beds while Madam Pomfrey attended to them.

"Between you're natural healing and this potion, you'll be fine Professor Hagrid."

"You my dear just need to lie down, here's a headache potion which she stuffed in Daphne's hand."

Soon the doors opened and Rose Potter, somewhat groggy was rushed in the hospital wing by a frantic Professor Potter.

As Pomfrey tended to Rose, Professor Mcgonagall took a cue to send a broadcast all over the school, for any witnesses to come up and share what they saw.

Mcgonagall began compiling all the memories into a complete mosaic to present to the aurors. Some thirty students gave snippets of what they saw, including the teachers.

The last person to give their memories to Professor Mcgonagall was Professor Snape who was being helped out by Professor Flitwick. Her head of house was not in a good position, he lost a lot of blood and was quite weakened. Despite this thanks to Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape would make a full recovery.

Daphne froze in slight terror as she saw an owl swoop in and drop a package near her side. It was a Gringotts owl and presented her a long binded document.

With growing dread Daphne picked it up and saw it was exactly what she feared, the bloody marriage contract. It was an ancient contract to unite both the Greengrass and Potter families with very specific conditions. Unfortunately for her, she and Harry fit the requirements of the contract and were disastrously betrothed with one another. It didn't make sense the contract was confirmed to be defunct by Gringotts after Harry's death.

For Daphne it was a nightmare that came back alive. This contract made things more real.

She began to cry silently out of anguish. It wasn't fair, she gotten out, this fate wasn't suppose to happen to her. She was suppose to fall in love normally like how her parents did.

After a few hours, Madam Pomfrey saw new visitor, namely the Headmaster, and the Order of the Phoenix, including her Father. Professor Mcgonagall stood up against Madam Pomfrey's protests and informed the Headmaster of what had happened. She watched as all of them jump into Professor Dumbledore's pensive.

They all came back out with noticeable rage, anger, and skepticism. She knew she had to show them that it was indeed Harry, so she pulled the contract and handed it to he father. She saw him pale at the sight of it silently pleading but to no avail.

Everyone's faces darkened considerably when the attacker of the school was confirmed to be none other than Harry Potter.

Her father went up to her bed and said, "Daphne, I'll be staying here for the night. I feel better if I'm here for you and Astoria. Your mother is going to stay as the safe house."

Daphne quietly nodded at what her father said and hugged him slightly for comfort which her father reciprocated.

When Daphne woke up, she saw Tracey and Astoria sleeping by her bedside, worry in their faces.

"Daph, are you okay?" asked Astoria fearfully.

"I'll be fine Astoria, I'll tell you more later."

Astoria shook her head, "No Daphne you're obviously not fine, we've heard rumors that Harry Potter attack you and the teachers."

Daphne bit back a curse in anger and she looked at Tracey whose eyes held nothing but concern.

Tracey stumbled, "What happened Daphne? I'm your friend, and I may not get it but I want support you. I can't do that if you don't tell me what happened.

Daphne looked at the beseeching eyes of her friend, and found out she simply couldn't shoulder this alone anymore. She needed to get it out.

Both of them didn't expect Daphne to open up which came as a surprise when Daphne said, It began when Harry Potter attacked our manor…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning Disturbing Scene Skip if Needed<em>**

_Daphne woke with sudden start and found herself bound. She couldn't move in any way. Only her eyes could move as she look around frightened. It had been a beautiful Christmas the day before._

_Her body was haphazardly splayed out with her arms and legs apart. Soon a hand roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her upward._

_Daphne found herself looking at the cold green eyes of Harry Potter._

_He sneered at her, "Merry Christmas babe where is my present. After all we are betrothed to one another. Fiances should give each other gifts no?_

_He sneered as he slapped her hard in the face. Daphne felt her lip bleed from the force of the blow._

_"Answer me you fucking bitch!" As he removed the petrification from her mouth._

_Daphne tried to scream but found she couldn't, she could only whisper. "No, please don't do this to me. Please!"_

_Harry sneered, "Where was that begging when I asked you out years ago. Please indeed, you never gave me the time of day. So now here's what we're going to do now you're going to give me a Christmas present, and I'm going to give you Christmas present."_

_Daphne eyes widened in fear and horror._

_"You're going to let me fuck you, and I'm going to give the best fuck in your life you little slut. Are we clear Daphne?"_

_With a knife in hand she saw and felt him slowly peel and cut through her night clothes._

_Help, she needed help, any form help, her parents, Astoria, the police, Tracey, anybody!_

_Her top came off first as he ripped it aside._

_"Not wearing a bra, behind you're ice queen persona, you're just slut aren't you, you little whore," sneered Harry_

_She felt him lick her breasts. She felt so helpless and fearful. Let it end, something, anything, just let it end!_

_Harry moved to her bottoms as he tore apart her pajama shorts and with careful flick of the knife ripped through her underwear leaving her bare in front of him._

_Harry look at lavaciously, "Oh you've been holding out on me you little tease, you're perfect little body. Don't worry such perfection, I think I'll keep you as a pet. But that's enough talking won't you agree Daphne. His fingers began to circle her womanhood, teasing ever so slightly, but upon seeing her reaction he pulled away._

_"Fucking prude, aww well fuck it might as well enjoy this if you can't."_

_Daphne closed her eyes. She did not want to see this, for this scene to be burned in her memory._

_As Harry put the tip of his cock near her womanhood, a bang was heard as Daphne's door opened._

_"Daphne, I think you have my Weird Sister's record…" Astoria came in charging with no sense of propriety before her face looked at horror at the sight she saw._

_"AAAUUGHHH! MOM, DAD, GET THE AUROR, GET OFF HER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE."_

_Daphne could see Astoria cast a stunning spell at Harry but it was to no avail as he contemptuously blocked it and with a swipe of his wand he began to choke the life out of her._

_Daphne looked in abject terror as her sister's life was being squeezed away. She would not stand for this, she would not accept this._

_Often in the right circumstances accidental magic could happen at the right opportune time when in great danger. This was one of those times._

_Her magic overpowered the binding that she was held under._

_As fast as a blink of an eye, Daphne took the dagger which was near Harry's side, and with a single motion castrated him._

_Harry bellowed out in pain as he lost control of the spell he had on Astoria._

_"You bloody cunt, I will kill you painfully for that!" as he tried wrestle the knife out of her hand. However he was hit from behind, Astoria's spell struck true, and Harry fell to the ground._

_With the knife in hand, Daphne jumped on top of Harry and sliced his neck right through the Adam's apple. _

_She took her knife and brought it down again_

_and again_

_and again_

_and again_

_and again._

_Daphne didn't hear her sisters sobs and horrified stares. She didn't hear her parent come in and try to pull and wrest the knife from her. She heard none of those things, just the knife entering flesh again and again._

**_End disturbing Scene_**

* * *

><p>"Mother and Father came and managed to pull me off and take the knife from me. They protected my modesty and clothed me. While it didn't devolve to rape, the sexual assault traumatized me it still does. My mother never let me out of her grip, me and Astoria. Father called the aurors and Amelia Bones came along and closed the case for us. That's, that's what happened," Daphne finished by now in fresh tears.<p>

She was crying, crying harder than she ever had before. Suddenly Tracey and Astoria embraced her, both of them in tears too.

Then Tracey breathed, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I'm still here for you okay. You're my best friend Daphne Greengrass. This is over what happened to you is over, you don't need to fear him."

Daphne sniffled a bit before saying, "I wish that was true Tracey, but the attack today, Harry's alive."

At this both Astoria and Tracey froze in shock, while they heard rumors, they had dismissed them, but to hear it from Daphne…

Astoria cried out, "But he's dead, he died in your room, we threw his corpse in to the Veil. He can't be alive! He can't be!" Astoria voice was slowly growing more high pitched.

"I saw him, I fought him, and the marriage contact, Astoria, it's in effect. He's back and there's just when I thought it was over."

Tracey gripped her tightly, "I'm not going to lose you Daphne, this changes nothing, we'll kill him I swear it. This time Harry Potter will die."

In that moment despite her despair, the warmth of Tracey's friendship and Astoria's love made her believe that everything will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm really interested in the response I'll get with this chapter. I personally think that this was my best work yet.<strong>

**On Harry's POV, this section was very actiony, I showcased how badass hero Harry is as you guys got to see his skills and tactics in action. Oh and now he's aware he's in an alternate universe**

**On Dumbledore's POV, I'm not really a Dumbledore basher. Some Dumbledore bashing I admit can be well written but I want to take another route. I view him as a flawed brilliant man with way too much on his plate. Also when people Dumbledore bash they love to use the Greater Good. What they don't realize is that Dumbledore never says that Harry in the book, you only hear as a past idea from Dumbledore's youth, yet now its more or less part of his lexicon now. I wanted to highlight the hypocrisy of the line while still showing ironically he still serves that principle. In words of Murtagh from_ Lethal Weapon he's getting too old for this shit._**

**On Daphne's POV, this will probably get the most polarized responses. It was hard for me to write this scene, yet it was easy to write Daphne's character for me. This scene is important for Daphne's character, and you'll see her character grow in the story. Daphne will play a big part in Harry's story overall so she's a character to watch. Also this scene was to show how evil and sick Dark Harry is. It was very satisfying to watch him die painfully. While Daphne wasn't raped, she was brutally sexually assaulted which left lasting damage on her. There'll be maybe two more really heavy scenes, but they won't devolve on this level of this one later in the story. Rape is a very serious issue that plagues us today, and I sincerely apologize if I freaked anyone out or offended anyone. That was not my intention**

**As for shippers, while it's part of the story and maybe a big part of it, it's not the full focus. Will good Harry and Daphne happen? Maybe maybe not, read to find out. I have the pairings planned out and I don't want to spoil the surprise. Also in addition to the four characters you see tagged Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Draco, Neville also shares the top billing. Couldn't fit him too. Dumbledore, Lily, Rose, and Ron will have major supporting roles. As always I welcome all feedback, good, bad, and ugly. So review! **

**PS: Still need beta please pm if interested**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**The Legend of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3 A day in life**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lily Potter<strong>

There were many things that people thought of Lily Potter. Trailblazer, charms master, fiery redhead, devoted wife and mother, uppity mudblood. But if you were to ask Lily Potter of what she thought of herself, you would get a different answer.

She would tell you that she is a terrible mother.

Her eldest child was dead at 17, not to mention he was a mass murdering terrorist.

Her second son, Michael Potter, oh god he would be fifth year now, has been stuck in a coma for over two years now.

Her baby girl Rose Potter was a basket case and mentally fragile ever since Harry's betrayal and Michael's coma.

She tried to be a good mother to her children, she unconditionally loved all her children, even Harry, despite the monster he had become.

She could still remember when Harry was a baby. The excitement of being new mother. She and James loved their eldest immensely. Taking his first steps or using accidental magic for the first time, Lily treasured every moment of it.

Michael Potter was the source of her greatest heartbreak. He was the kindest, most compassionate boy she ever laid her eyes on. Growing up he tended to be overshadowed by the rest of his peers and his two siblings. Of the children he was only magically average and was often picked on during school. Despite this he had a gentle spirit and never wished any harm on anybody.

When Harry Potter betrayed the family, Michael was the most vocal denier that Harry could be a traitor. He could not believe that his elder brother would do such a thing. He later invited Harry to the place that they liked to hang out a lot as children, a small park not far from the Potter manor.

The results were absolutely horrendous. Michael begged and pleaded for his brother to come home and turn away from Voldemort's cause but it was to no avail. Harry only sneered at his naive brother before he brutally attacked him.

Rose Potter fearful for both her brothers, and followed Michael. What she saw their terrified her. When she found Michael he was lying back with several grievious wounds on him. He was marked by several deep cuts and stabs littered all over his body. His warm face was ruined by Harry's knife. Rose attacked her brother Harry, but as only a little first year, she stood no chance against her bigger and stronger brother.

Before Harry could do the same to Rose, a trio of junior aurors investigating the magical disturbances around the area intervened. Despite being aurors, all of them were brutally and swiftly killed by some of darkest curses. One was killed by the entrails expelling curse, another was bisected messily in half, and the last auror was hit by a spell that slowly dissolved his flesh.

However by this time, two full squads of aurors led by James Potter and Sirius Black intervened the fight. They were both shocked at the sight they had seen and moved to detain Harry.

Harry found the odds to no longer be in his favor despite his powerful dark magic, and retreated but not before sending one last dark curse to a prone Rose.

Michael against all odds managed to get up and shield his sister with his body taking the full hit of the curse. Michael collapsed as he was hit and did not get back up. James immediately rushed both his children to St Mungos.

Rose managed to make a full recovery in a few days, but Michael…

The healers couldn't find out the nature of the curse that struck Michael. All the stab wounds were successfully healed, but the curse sent Michael into a coma, one none of them were sure he could wake up from.

Lily's youngest Rose, took this extremely hard. She was once a very vivacious first year student with considerable potential. She inherited her fiery temperament and heart of her mother, and her father's love of quidditch and pranks.

The brutal attack traumatized her, she cried and sobbed her horror when she recalled the assault that Harry put both siblings through.

Afterwards, Rose was much more subdued and quiet. She played less pranks on her fellow classmates. She would lash out against other students and get into fights.

Her temperament managed to improve somewhat after some of her older classmates like Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger, and Daphne Greengrass took her under their wings.

Lily became a complete emotional wreck when she heard what happened and saw the state of her children. She sobbed for several days out of sorrow.

Michael, her sweet hearted boy was stuck in a coma, Harry was beyond any form of redemption, and her daughter Rose, was traumatized.

She clung to a small hope that Michael could wake up, that Rose could heal, that Harry could somehow redeem himself from his despicable actions.

But it was to no avail, Michael was still in a coma after two years, Harry only dug himself deeper in a hole as he continued to kill, rape, and torture his victims. Rose managed to heal somewhat, but she never was the same.

Whatever warm love that James had for his eldest son evaporated when Harry put Michael into a coma, and traumatized Rose. The physical and emotional damage he left on his children and his beloved wife was unforgivable. He began to hate and despise his son and threw everything he had into catching him. The fact that he led a mass murder of wizarding children only fed his fire as he finally formally disowned his son

Lily could understand were her husband was coming from. She still loved all her children unconditionally She did not like his decision but she accepted it with no complaint. In her head she could agree with James motivations and decisions, but her heart was only left with more pain and agony.

Her family was tearing itself to pieces and she was powerless to stop it.

Lily began to think to herself of where did it all go wrong. She thought she was a good mother, she loved and cared for all her children. She did everything for their sakes and cared for them unconditionally.

Was her son simply born evil? Or did she and James mess while raising him causing him to become evil?

When Harry finally died after his attack on Greengrass manor, Lily broke down again once more. A part of her felt relief that Harry's rampage was over, that he could no longer hurt anymore innocent people, but mostly she felt overwhelming sadness that her son was dead and the pile of corpses he left in his wake.  
>She along with her family, the Greengrass family, and Dumbledore all saw his corpse banished through the veil. James absolutely refused to bury him and no cemetery even wanted an unmarked grave for Harry, so Harry's remains were sent through the veil.<p>

Perhaps death would finally cleanse her eldest son.

But that all changed, when her eldest son rose from the dead and attacked Hogwarts.

Everyone including her, did not initially believe that Harry Potter was responsible for the attack. But the memories, seen from the students including Rose, and the reactivated marriage contract linked to the Greengrasses left their to be no doubt, Harry Potter was back. Lily nearly broke down once more, but this time she forced herself to be strong, Rose and James needed a strong mother and wife to help shoulder the burden.

Lily felt incredible sympathy and affection for Daphne Greengrass. While she was the one who killed her son, she held no grudge against her, only sadness. She was incredibly grateful that Daphne and Tracey managed to get some of the old Rose back. The horrors that Daphne went through were something that no person should go through.

Which finally led Lily to her current predicament, she wanted the best for Rose. Rose was happiest ever since the attack when with her friends but still closed off to bother her parents. With Harry back she needed help, someone Rose could listen to and have a caring friend that could help her. It had been a few days after they attack and her daughter was alone once more.

* * *

><p>Lily sipped a cup of tea to help sooth her nerves. She invited the three people that her daughter opened to, Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. The three girls had gotten the invitation to her office and were currently coming to her right now. She hoped that she would be able to catch the three of them before the seventh year potions field trip to Diagon Alley.<p>

Then Lily hear a lock on the door, and Lily took one last gulp of tea before calmly speaking, "Enter."

The door opened and three seven year girls filed in and took a seat at the three proffered chairs near her desk.

The student to left had bushy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that radiated of curiosity. She wore both a prefect badge and the Head Girl badge She wore her typical Hogwarts robes with a golden and crimson scarf around her neck. This girl was Hermione Granger.

The girl in the middle had bobbed brown hair and hazel eyes. While normally she was normally bursting of excitement, she stayed carefully neutral which was a far cry of how she usually acted. She had a trim athletic figure and was dressed in a casual green shirt and black skirt. This girl was Tracey Davis.

The last girl sat straight, her posture impeccable without slouching. She had long golden hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes were cold and frigid, befitting of her nickname, the ice queen. Like Hermione she was also dressed in her Hogwarts robes with a prefect badge and an emerald scarf. This girl was Daphne Greengrass.

Lily began first folding her hands together, "I thank you girls, for coming up after short notice. May I offer tea?"

Lily began to move the teapot and casted three tea cups for the girls.

Hermione smiled and nodded affirmatively, Tracey and Daphne gave silent polite nods.

With all the girls settled with their tea, Lily thought hard of how she would present her argument. Eventually she settled for being blunt and honest.

Clasping her hands together she looked at all three of her students before saying, "This is not as you see an academic matter, but rather a personal matter."

Daphne and Tracey's expressions hadn't changed, they both looked like they were expecting this to come up.

On the other hand Hermione asked, "What is this about Professor Potter, if it's within my power, I'll do all what I can to help."

Lily smiled, trust Hermione to say that to her. She knew that was a source of inspiration for the head girl. Lily's status of being the first muggleborn head girl in the history of Hogwarts, her field of spell creation, and being a Hogwarts teacher left her as a role model that Hermione looked up to.

Lily paused before diving straight into it, "You all know my daughter Rose."

Lily saw their eyes widen slightly, and giving them no time to respond, she launched, "While my daughter has not explicitly told me so, I know she sees all of you as her friends. I thank you for getting to open up. You may not know it but you three have helped her heal for the past two years."

At this Daphne spoke up and in a cool tone, "While it's nice to hear that Professor Potter. Where exactly are you going with this?"

Lily tensed nervously before responding, "I know by now that all of you know that Harry's back alive. Rose will need all the support and comfort. You girls are her friends, and she will need you more than ever."

At this Tracey responded, "Excuse me, but aren't you her mother? Shouldn't you be the one for this?" She looked back confusedly and uncharacteristically looking back at Daphne as if waiting for instruction. Daphne's expression hadn't changed as she waited for Lily to finish.

"I wish I could Tracey. I wish I could be the one who could help her. But Rose does not open up to me or her Father. But she opened up to you three, and she'll need your support and friendship more than ever."

Daphne's eyes narrowed before she coldly asked, "What right do you have to ask me of this favor, Professor?

Lily paused shocked, before Daphne continued, "Haven't I suffered enough because of your family? You ask me to help when you have no right what so ever for this favor. I've lost too much from your family, I will not try and fix the mistakes of a poor excuse of a mother."

Lily shuddered at the words, they had stuck home hard. Daphne was right, she had no right to ask her.

Hermione hissed offended by Daphne's words before lashing out, "What the hell Greengrass? She is your teacher and deserves proper respect, even if you cannot fulfill her request."

Daphne stood up not caring for Hermione's words, "And you have no right judge me. You know nothing."

Daphne moved to leave before Lily spoke with tears in her eyes, "Your right Daphne, I had no right to ask you of this. I should of known better. And you're right I'm a horrible mother, one son is evil, another in a coma, and my daughter won't even speak with me."

Daphne stopped her back still turned before Lily continued, "I just don't know what to do anymore, I just want my daughter happy. And Daphne I'm so sorry, I know that will never be enough but I'm sorry."

Daphne turned slowly looking at Lily. Tracey had stood up not sure of what Daphne wanted, and Hermione moved to Lily Potter to comfort her.

Daphne's expression changed slightly, her features more soft and less severe, "You're right, nothing you say will ever make up for what happened. But I should not judge the crimes of the parents and of Harry on Rose."

Daphne paused before straightening out to leave, which Tracey took as a cue to leave. Before she left she turned once more and said, "I'll talk to Rose. I'm not doing this for you or the Potter family, but because Rose needs a friend. That will be all."

As Daphne left, Lily spoke up tearfully, "Thank you."

Daphne and Tracey nodded slightly before exiting the room.

Lily sagged slightly with relief before Hermione spoke up gently, "Professor, I will be there for Rose as well. I apologize, I've been so caught up in my duties… I will talk to Rose too."

Lily smiled at her favorite pupil, "Thank you Hermione, I am grateful for that. You should go, you need to be at the field trip portkey soon.

Hermione's brow furled in concern, "Are you sure professor? Is there anything else I can do?"

Lily shook her head, "Your promise was more than enough and I need nothing else… Go on."

Hermione clearly hearing the dismissal sadly nodded before exiting Lily's office.

LIly sat alone in her office for 30 minutes. A part of her was overjoyed that those girls could help her daughter. But she still felt sorrow and guilt especially for Daphne. She moved to get up before her medallion began to heat up.

The medallion was a method that the Order use to communicate emergency messages. Lily paled as she looked to see what it read before her heart dropped.

Attack on Diagon Alley, Voldemort and his death eaters are responsible.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ron Weasley<strong>

Ron Weasley was thought to be many things. He was the classic overlooked child. Between how cool Bill was, or how awesome Charlie was, or how perfect Percy was, or how funny Fred and George were, or how badass Ginny was; Ron Weasley was always overlooked. Ron Weasley was seemingly destined to be overshadowed by his much cooler siblings and friends.

Ron Weasley was an average seventh year Gryffindor who if asked by strangers of what best defined him was that he was best friends with resident brain Hermione Granger and the Boy Who Lived, Neville Longbottom.

And you know what, while that used to bother him a lot, that issue no longer really affects him anymore.

But that was the least of his worries really, he could live with being average or overlooked. His biggest concern was his friends and family surviving the Second Wizarding War. His family was a top target for Death Eaters because his family stood against everything the Voldemort's desired regime stood for.

The Weasleys weren't a family that was into lordships or politics. They always cared nothing for blood status or for money. They didn't believe in barbaric marriage contracts. No they believed in equality amongst all wizards and witches regardless of blood. This you can imagine made them the laughingstock of wizarding society. But most importantly the Weasley family stood for two things, doing the right thing even if it was unpopular, and family always sticks together.

This all led to where Ron was now, he cared deeply for his two best friends and wanted them to be safe and happy. They were both as good as honorary Weasleys. They were far better people than him and he would do everything to make sure they will be okay.

Ron like many young adults his age was worried about the future, but not about his own future.

He was worried about Hermione. Hermione Granger had been his friend since first year ever since the troll incident on Halloween. She was the most brilliant witch of their age, bitingly funny, absolutely infuriating at times, gorgeous, and most importantly a loyal friend. Ron lost count of how many times Hermione would save his and Neville's skins. She was everything that the Death Eaters wanted to wipe out without a trace. For that she was always in danger, and even though he didn't voice it, Ron constantly feared for her. He did not want to see her rotting corpse on the Daily Oracle, it would break him and Neville.

As worried he was for Hermione, Ron was even more scared for Neville. Neville was an awkward but brave boy that never really got used to the fame associated being with the Boy Who Lived. Neville would always deflect it, and credit his deceased grandmother who gave her life to save Neville and setback Lord Voldemort. Despite the threat of Lord Voldemort, Neville was good kid. He and Neville had been childhood friends growing up. They still remained best friends, even after Ron was sorted in Gryffindor, and Neville was sorted to Hufflepuff. He could laugh and take a joke with Ron. They would talk about Quidditch constantly, talk about girls, and do thing boys their age would normally do.

But that all changed with Harry Potter. Ron remembered Harry, they all did. He was in the same year as Ron and heck slept in the same dorm as well. But Harry never got along with anybody in the dorm. He was a solitary if not creepy individual. Harry was unquestionably talented in magic, and his skill in it outpaced some of the best students in school like Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. However he never made any friends and liked to bully and pick on anyone weaker than him for fun. He was an unpleasant individual that rubbed Ron the wrong way and he could hardly believe that someone like Harry could come from a good family like the Potters. James and Lily Potter were brilliant wizards and a source of inspiration. Michael Potter was a gentle soul, and Rose was as big of a riot as the twins.

It struck Ron and Gryffindors in the heart when Harry betrayed them all to join with Voldemort. But it came as a huge shock that a young wizard in a short time, became Voldemort's second in command. It didn't seem real until the end of summer before sixth year.

Before school started, Neville house was attacked by Harry Potter and a squad of nine Death Eaters. Frank, Neville's dad was away at the time, trying to convince France's aurors to help the war effort against Voldemort with a ministry delegation. Only Neville and his mother Alice were home at the time. The attack came as a surprise but Alice and Neville fought fiercely managing to wound three of their attackers and killing two others, before they were defeated by Harry the remaining Death Eaters. They proceeded to torture both Neville and Alice brutally after won.

It only got worse as Alice Longbottom was brutally gang raped in front of Neville's eyes by Harry and his Death Eaters. An emergency auror task force came hours later and managed to drive back harry and his death Eaters but that damage was done. Alice died later in St Mungo's, her injuries were simply too severe for her to recover.

Neville had been laid low, several of his ribs were broken, his nose was broken with bruises littering his body, along with a broken arm and leg. Frank was inconsolable at the loss of his beloved wife and the brutal beating of his son.

And Neville… Neville changed after the attack. Neville always had a temper before the attack, but now he was constantly angry. He stopped joking and began pushing Ron and Hermione away. He was obsessed at trying to find and kill Harry and with the end of Voldemort.

Neville lashed out at anyone, his father, the headmaster, his friends. Gone was the once shy boy and born was the God of War. While Neville eventually patched things up with him and Hermione, he wasn't the same Neville Longbottom. Neville threw himself in learning powerful magic. Dark, grey, Light based spells, Neville tried to find them all and learn all their secrets. The process was slow going for him but he was obsessed.

Ron was not only worried that his friend would not make it out of the war alive but what it would cost him mentally and emotionally. If his friend survived the war, he was worried that will no longer be a Neville Longbottom, his childhood best friend, but a broken husk of a man.

So Ron made a promise to himself of the coming seventh year. No more slacking off and relying on Hermione for help on homework. No more getting irrationally jealous at his friends, Hermione when she interacted with other guys, especially Draco, and Neville's struggles with fame. He would work harder, study harder, and be a better friend to both. Ron began to train with Neville and dragged Hermione into it, reasoning as Neville's best friends they should do everything they can to help and back him. When seventh year started, both he and Hermione signed up for the Order of the Phoenix

For a while things were getting better for the three of them, heck it got really good when Harry was finally killed. He was killed by the Greengrasses of all things. Guess to show not all purebloods and slytherins were bad. Neville's face showed initially anger, he wanted to be the one to kill Harry Potter. But then he visibly relaxed, his mother killer was destroyed. Neville could of feted a little easier.

Unfortunately it was not to last, only a few days ago, the school was attacked by none other than Harry Potter. Ron, Hermione, and Neville while at Hogwarts on came after the damage was done. At first nobody believed the rumors, but then the students who adamantly stuck to their story including Daphne Greengrass and Rose Potter were vindicated when Dumbledore and the aurors confirmed it with the memories of the students and teachers.

Neville flew into a rage when it was confirmed that Harry Potter was alive again. But Ron felt extreme worry along with several older members of the order. Professor Mcgonagall and several other wizards wondered if Voldemort was dabbling in necromancy which was a possible explanation for his return. Frustratingly the Order had no spy in the Death Eater camp. The Order's sole dark wizard, Severus Snape was despised heavily by the Death Eaters after choosing to protect Lily and her family over joining Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Most of the Order was unsure, they were deathly afraid of what would come next. There hadn't been any activity from Voldemort's camp, and they knew Harry's return would have been lauded and bragged by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, unless they trying to keep him secret.

But Ron put all that aside, today was an important field trip and despite the bleak mood he was determined to enjoy this with his friends.

Ron walked up to Neville, they were currently waiting for the last few seventh year students to come up to Hogsmeade. All that was missing and holding up the group from taking the port key to Diagon Alley was Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Hermione.

Ron then spoke up to Neville shrugging slightly, "So mate, what do you think of the field trip?"

Neville snorted slightly looking impatient, "I say it's a waste of time. It's just another one of those useless Ministry sanctioned trips. Time spent on this useless trip could be use for training. I've looked up some new curses I'm itching to try.

Ron straightened up a bit before responding, " I can see a bit of the appeal. Several Diagon Alley stores use this trip as a program to get to know potential future employees. I know for one Fred and George's store is going to be flooded with students wanting to land their starting job there."

Neville rolled his eyes before saying, "It makes sense if you didn't exactly score high on the OWLs or if you won't have any NEWTs, but these jobs are not exactly helpful. I still don't get why this isn't optional."

Before Ron could respond to that, another slightly snobbish voice piped up, "Oh Longbottom, you must be a complete idiot if you don't know."

Almost out of habit both Ron and Neville responded, "Shut up Malfoy!"

Malfoy sneered slightly before he began laughing. Ron and Neville tried to hold it in before Ron started cracking up and Neville led out a light chuckle.

Malfoy rolled his eyes before speaking, "Jokes aside Longbottom, you can thank my bloody father for that. They say it's a way to build paths into future careers. But the reality is it's a way for many of those businesses to favor and give the "right" and proper purebloods the advantage even if they sucked at school."

Ron rolled his eyes before snarking, "And what Daddy has a nice job all lined up for you."

Malfoy stood to his full height before imperiously saying, "Please Weasley, you and I both know that my odds of getting a job from these mongrels is the same as you."

Then in a more serious tone, "Besides that all died the day I was sorted into Ravenclaw. But who cares about that, muggle London that is the place I want to visit. Do you think we have time to see the Tower Bridge or Buckingham Palace!?"

Ron thoughts on Draco Malfoy were complicated. On one hand he was a complete and utter git. The guy absolutely ragged on him and Neville insulting their intelligence. He got along completely well with Hermione, and two of them would constantly study together, with Hermione dragging him and Neville along. They were something as friendly academic rivals. He was more Hermione's friend than anything.

Malfoy was student of contradictions in Ron's eyes. On one hand he acted like a classic snobbish pureblood, yet on the other hand he was more fascinated with muggles than his own Dad. His house sorting along with his interest with muggles caused Lucius Malfoy to distance his son everything short of disowning him. Malfoy made absolutely no sense to Ron for the matter. Still he too along with himself and Hermione was another recent addition to the Order.

Ron was pulled from his personal thoughts on Malfoy when he heard, "Hey Weasley did you hear? We're be able to attend an exhibit of the Knights of Hogwarts at Gringotts, after our time in Diagon Alley!"

At this Ron brightened up, the Knights of Hogwarts was his all time favorite story growing up. And what person wasn't a fan of the legend, the famed sons and daughters of the Hogwarts Founders who took up the swords to defend all of Britain. With their blades of power they teamed up with both Merlin and King Arthur to save Britain from an evil calamity.

Before Ron could respond, the three late students, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracey arrived and Professor Sprout announced for all the students to grab the rope portkey that would lead to Diagon Alley.

Before they left, Ron whispered to Hermione, "Where have you been. It's not like you to be late."

Hermione looked flustered and in a distracted tone she said, "Professor Potter asked Daphne, Tracey, and I for a favor. I'm sorry for our tardiness."

Ron was out to dissuade her until the portkey went off cutting anything he was about to say.

After the portkey completed its teleportation, all of the students found themselves in Diagon Alley.

The shopping district was unusually busy, with many different shoppers running all over the place for the best deals.

Soon Professor Sprout's voiced rang out and, "Students you have three hours to build connections with your desired store. Now your all of age, so can I trust you all to do the right thing and not leave Diagon Alley."

All of the students collectively nodded or said yes and then dispersed to several stores.

Ron made a beeline to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, dragging Neville along with him. Hermione went off to Flourish and Blotts followed by several other ravenclaw students along with Draco.

After making small talk with workers in his brother's shop, Fred and George were currently in the midst of opening a new shop aimed at Wales, they decided to leave and go find Hermione and possibly find lunch.

The two of them found Hermione and she went up to them asking, "Hey guys, have you seen Draco? I lost track of him when we were headed to the Flourish and Blotts."

Neville frowned before replying, "No, we haven't seen him at all."

Ron ventured, "He was talking about using this as an opportunity for exploring Muggle London rather going to the stores earlier. Maybe he ditched?"

Hermione scowled, "Oh no he wouldn't. This complicates, he will be in so much trouble if the professors discovered he left."

Ron shrugged before saying, "We'll help you look for him Hermione, beats hanging around the alley for three hours."

Hermione looked at him skeptically, "You just want to explore Muggle London do you."

Keeping a straight face, "No of course I want to find our dear friend Malfoy and… you got me. I've got no interest in this place other than the exhibit of the Knights of Hogwarts later."

Neville snickered at Ron's antics and Hermione looked disapproving but it was ruined at her upturned lips hiding her mirth.

"You're horrible Ron, but yes, I'd like your help."

Neville smiled slightly, "Say the word Hermione, let's go."

Ron smiled a bit for a moment, despite all the bad times, it seemed like it was just like old times however how fleeting.

It was then Ron realized he jinxed himself. Because right after that an explosion went off in Diagon Alley near the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron was knocked down but he could hear the screams of terror before he looked up and paled.

Death Eaters…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry Potter (A couple days before the attack on Diagon Alley)<strong>

Scenes of violence and battle flashed through Harry's eyes. An armored heavy knight holding a beautiful silver sword, Harry's sword, galvanized his soldiers for war. The knight's face was hidden by a scary looking helmet.

The scenes flashed by with the armored knight cutting through the ranks of his enemies. His skills were impeccable as the knight slaughtered his enemies with his sword from left to right. His mastery with the blade was clear, far greater than Harry had ever seen before.

The battle raged on and on before the armored knight caught sight of his enemy. A golden king, androgynous in appearance, with startling emerald eyes was dressed in blue battle armor and armed with a long silver spear. Instinctively Harry could tell the spear was magical much like the knight's own sword.

The golden king upon seeing his opponent had looked resigned but resolved. The armored knight bellowed his rage before charging in with sword in hand to bisect the golden king. The king raised his spear and together sword and spear were locked in deadly combat.

Harry gasped as he finally woke up with a cold sweat. Feeling nauseous Harry ran straight to the bathroom Harry bent over the toilet before throwing up.

All of the excess alcohol that Harry consumed came pouring out in heaps into the toilet. Harry felt like utter shit as he groaned before throwing up once more.

After about five minutes of christening the toilet, Harry managed to stumble back feeling quite ill.

He cursed drinking massive amounts of rum, butter beer, and fire whiskey was clearly coming back to haunt him. Harry took his moleskin pouch and looked for a hangover potion. To his dismay he only found one hangover potion left. He would need to get more.

With a practiced swig, Harry downed the potion in one gulp. He felt the effects of potion instantly. It was vile tasting substance but it was able to magically purge the alcohol from his system.

Harry sighed unhappily, that was his last hangover potion, he had no ingredients to make a new batch, so which left two options, laying off the whiskey or stealing a batch of potions at an apothecary. Neither option particularly appealed to him.

Instead with a more clear head, Harry thought of his dream. Harry was no stranger to weird dreams. He had visions of Voldemort or nightmares of his past failures. Those type of dreams he was familiar, that he could handle to an extent. This dream was unlike anything he ever experienced. The closest thing it felt like was when he looked at a memory in the Pensieve.

Harry thought hard as he tried to recollect his dream. There was a hulking armored knight armed with his current sword. There was a battle between two armies, one led by the armored knight, and the other by the golden king. Harry couldn't exactly remember the features of the golden king. He clearly remembered the spear, graced in his right hand, long, broad in blade, thirsty for slaughter. The king and knight charged on another when Harry finally woke up.

He was confused, what purpose was in the dream? For the life in him he couldn't find an answer. The only thing that made any sense about it was the sword, was the blade itself the cause of it. He knew it had a dark magical nature. Harry drew his sword out and balanced it carefully. But the sword was different when he saw it. It seem more pure and holy, and his sword looked almost exactly like it, but it had a solemn unclean aura. His sword was melancholy nothing like the brilliance that it's counterpart had.

Harry sheathed his blade and put it away, while it was another mystery, it was one he didn't have the time for.

Instead Harry grabbed the newspaper and examined it critically. Reading over it once more, he regretted he couldn't drink while doing so. The words did not change as he read it once more.

There was no question about it, he had an evil despicable counterpart. Harry needed more information. He needed to learn more about this world before coming to any decision. Also the hotel was not a good place to say any longer. He needed to keep moving, the longer he stayed in one area the more likely chance he had at being caught.

Before Harry did so, he decided to clean himself a bit. After washing himself a bit in a cold shower, he decided to move out.

Harry walked down the stairs of the hotel. He preferred the stairs, elevators were too compact for him and easy to get trapped in.

Before he left, Harry released the imperious curse he placed on the concierge as he was still staying his post vacantly and without movement. After Harry released his curse he turned and apparated on the spot towards Diagon Alley. With a quick flourish, Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and covered himself with it.

Harry moved towards the Leaky Cauldron. The famous pub of Diagon Alley was an excellent hotbed of rumors and information, something Harry solely needed. With discretion Harry managed to obtain several different copies of the Daily Oracle. He then casted a specialized listening charm to pick out parts of their conversation that he would deem relevant. Anything related to the topic of Harry Potter, the nature of the war, information on the Boy Who Lived, and Voldemort's general status.

For over an hour Harry waited to the side quietly compiling all of the given information along with subtly reading the newspapers he collected for himself.

When he finally gathered all the desired information, Harry apparated once more. Harry found another place to stay, it was a nicer hotel than the last, and with the use of compulsion and memory charms he managed to fool the manager into giving him the suite. Satisfied that his charms would be able to hold out until the morning, Harry went inside his temporary base.

With use of occulmency Harry began to organize all his information in a mindscape. After organizing his information in the illusion of crime scene connect the dots a detective would use, Harry began to analyze the information he had.

The Order of the Phoenix still existed and fought Voldemort. Voldemort's own appearance was in line with Tom Riddle than the old snake faced Voldemort he was familiar with. The Death Eaters by the look of it were winning this war thanks to Voldemort's and his counterparts tactics. On a personal level, the discovery that Neville Longbottom was the Boy Who Lived while not a surprise was disconcerting. Sirius Black never went to Azkaban.

Apparently, his counterpart's family was still alive. He had a younger brother named Michael who was in a coma courtesy of his counterpart, and a younger sister named Rose, which was the third year he knocked out. His father worked for the aurors and was one of the higher ranks. His mother worked as a Hogwarts professor for muggle studies, but also as a junior professor for both charms and potions. And now thanks to his rather grand appearance he was wanted once more again.

Harry shook his head, how could someone anyone turn evil with this family? What was truly wrong with his counterpart? And yet, was he any better than the man he judged before him.

Harry gulped slightly, he too murdered people. He tortured people to make them suffer for the wrongs they did to him. That wasn't heroic. What kind of Chosen One could let his whole world burn? What kind of hero was he, where he couldn't finish Voldemort in time? What kind of hero broke his promises to the innocents he swore to protect. What kind of friend was he, to get all his friends get murdered. He wasn't fast enough or strong enough. He failed them all. And it went much deeper than that, what kind of son was he to get his the family that loved all killed?

Harry was a mockery of hero, a failed chosen savior, a horrible friend, and got his parents killed simply for existing. That was his legacy. That is what he gave to his world.

Tears fell into his eyes for the first time as he sniffed. He couldn't help it anymore as he shook and cried.

Just like his counterpart, Harry Potter was a monster, all he knew was how to kill.

Harry sniffed as he looked up as he hiccuped slightly, he couldn't help this world. This wasn't his responsibly. There was another Dumbledore in this world and a Chosen One. Surely they would do better than he could. Their world did't collapse like his did yet.

Oh god he needed to get out of here, out of Britain and now.

Blindly grabbing his possessions Harry disapparated once more, this time to coast of Kent. He would find the nearest boat and get the hell out of dodge.

The wind was cold and blustering as it beat along his cloak, his apparel doing nothing to shield him from the cold wind.

Harry looked around frantically, there had to be a ferry or a ship somewhere and much to his pleasure he saw one in the distance. It would be of little consequence for him to apparate there, never to return.

Before Harry could do so, he heard a scream in a distance. He paused before he heard it again, it a was bloodcurdling scream of a young girl. At this something took hold in Harry, something that greatly defined him. His heart long it had been frozen from killing thawed ever so slightly.

The desire to protect the innocent, to make sure no one else would suffer the spark of hope was made known. Something in Harry, his saving people thing, took ahold of him and from there was only one choice.

Harry walked away from the ferry and towards the scream.

"CRUCIO" the girls screams once more was crying out in pain She couldn't been much older than eight.

Harry saw a young muggle girl and her younger brother lying prone on the ground being tortured beyond belief by a single black robed figure.

His presence was soon made known as the Death Eater turned and saw him.

The Death Eater gasped at the sight him before crying out in wonder, "So the rumors are true? You're back man eh. You are a legend, the dark lord he will be pleased with your return."

Harry said nothing only drawing nearer and nearer to the Death Eater with killing intent.

The Death Eater mistaken it, "Oh so you want in the action man. That's kinky I've never you see you do it with an eight year old. Oh well first time for every…"

The Death Eater didn't get a chance to finish as Harry floored him, breaking his nose with a single punch.

The Death Eater staggered back, "Wha the bloody hell!"

Not taking his eyes off the Death Eater, "Look away children."

Harry pulled out his handgun and emptied the clip and chamber before putting the empty clip back in with a single special bullet. Harry pointed it at the Death Eater which in response threw up a shield.

Harry smirked slightly, just what he wanted, before pulling the trigger. The bullet struck the shield and began gaining in strength upon meeting it. The Death Eater panicked putting all his magic into the shield. The bullet gained more in power before finally piercing the shield, and smashing into his chest.

The Death Eater collapsed from the blow and tried to feebly cast his a curse. But nothing happened.

He wailed, "My magic! What happened to my magic? It's gone!"

With a silent contemptuous stare Harry added a regular bullet this time and with mechanical efficency shot it once more directly in the head. The Death Eater shut up after that. Harry moved to the children and obliviated and port keyed them to the nearest hospital. He then burned the body with a fire curse.

Harry could do this. He could take on Voldemort this time around. He knew the locations of his horcruxes and in one single day gather and destroy them all. He had the element of surprise on his side. Voldemort would least expect for him ti try and kill him. It would be quick and it would be easy.

Harry disapparated once more back in the old room he "rented." He needed to get work quickly to destroy the horcruxes. First he needed an effective weapon against he horcruxes. His special bullet was the perfect tool.

With a single slice of his wand, Harry cut open his chest and removed one of his ribs. Wincing in pair Harry took out a skelgro potion which he downed swiftly. Than with the Elder wand in hand he repaired his tissue and skin and moved to sleep.

A golden king reigning with authority.

A beautiful throne room that had hundreds of petioners.

In the king's hands was Harry's sword resplendent in it's beauty.

Kneeling before the King were four Knights, a sapphire one, a gold one, an emerald one, and a ruby one all bowed their heads in unison.

In the background was an armored Knight proudly standing and serving his King.

Harry awoke again the next day before cursing. He winced slightly pain bu tthe potion did it's work well. His rib was restored once more, and on the table slightly bloody was the rib he removed from his body. Harry fished out bullet casings and gunpowder. Using magic and his rib he infused pieces of his rib into the bullet casings along with the gunpowder.

Then with a murmured spell he activated all of them. Seven new bullets, good that was all he needed to for him.

These special bullets was one of Harry's feared trump cards. Created from his own bones and infused with blood magic these bullets were the perfect weapon to fight against wizards. They were unblock-able to any form of magical shield. But what made them truly terrifying was it could overload a wizard's magical core and destroy it. The more a wizard would pour his magic into defending against it the more the bullet would gain power and so too was it's ability to destroy a wizard's, magic thus turning him into a squib. Harry knew this weapon well after all it's what killed Voldemort's Death Eaters, what destroyed several of Voldemort's horcruxes, and what crippled Voldemort himself.

He only needed seven bullet. Six for the horcruxes, a killing curse on Neville, Voldemort's should would take the blow for him, and one for Voldemort himself.

Harry disapparated once more before reaching the cave where the locket was held. He moved to open the chamber, but to his surprise did not exist.

Harry frowned before disapparating once more, this time to the Riddle cottage. It was still standing there but as Harry went inside, there was no sign of horcrux.

Once a coincidence, twice a line.

Harry disapparated again this time in Diagon Alley. To break in Gringotts he needed to get some snobby dark pureblood to get him in the vaults. Luckilly there seemed to be some sort of field trip before Harry under his cover of the Invisibility Cloak spotted Draco Malfoy. He would be perfect, the man was a Death Eater with the connections to get into the Lestrange vault and would be easy to dispose of later.

Before Harry imperiused Malfoy and lead him into Gringotts, Harry spotted someone familiar.

Harry gasped and teared a bit at the sight. It was Hermione Granger. She looked to be okay with that curious smile and eyes still in place. Her hair and posture was exactly how he remembered. Harry bit back the urge to go up and hug the counterpart of Hermione. He had to remind himself, she was not his Hermione. This was not the Hermione Granger who was his best friend and sister all but in blood. That Hermione was dead, and this one was not her.

Harry took the inthralled Malfoy and led him to the Goblin tellers before leaving him the instructions to gain access to the Lestrange Vault. Harry looked around, Gringotts looked exactly the same, except with that weird sign which said something about the Knights of Hogwarts? He couldn't be concerned with that, he needed to focus into breaking into Gringotts. It would be easy until… what the heck?

The goblin tellers had refused Draco access even to the Malfoy Vault, saying that he was cut off from the vaults by Lucius and was in the process of being formally disowned. That wasn't right, Harry used a light amount of legilimency on Draco. He didn't get very far before what he saw shocked him to the core. Draco obsessed and fascinated with muggles? Draco in Ravenclaw? Draco friends with Hermione?

What. Kind. Of. Sick. World. Did. He. Get. Into.

Harry despelled the Imperious curse. Before he could being plan B which involved blowing his way to the Lestrange Vault before breaking out with a dragon to escape, Harry heard a distant explosion.

It came from Diagon Alley, and Harry rushed his way over there to see what was going one. What he saw was chaos, spell thrown everywhere, Death Eaters attacking, and in the distance he saw it, was Voldemort.

Voldemort looked more like Tom Riddle, and the fact that he couldn't find any horcruxes, left a good chance that Voldemort didn't even create them.

Heh my first break.

If that was the case than Harry could end this right now he thought with a smirk before drawing his weapons and throwing himself into the slugfest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was more of a "filler" chapter, but it was pretty entertaining.<strong>

**On Lily's POV, this part had a lot of angst but you got a nice background for the Potters. It really sucks to be them doesn't it? Lily and James are both pretty nice parents with awful luck. My favorite part was Lily's chat with Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione.**

**On Ron's POV, this was a part I had a nice time writing. Ron has some teen angst but compared with the others he's refreshingly normal. I wanted to show a character's POV that was someone from the average population and how they view the events that been happening. Plus I rather like Ron, I found him the most relatable character when I first read Harry Potter as a kid. And let's be honest with ourselves here most of us aren't awesome and brilliant like Hermione, or pure and good like canon Harry. Most of us are flawed anxious individuals that stumble and are overshadowed at times which is why Ron is appealing to me. I've always felt Ron got the short stick in fanfiction, but I think Rowling messed up with his character especially in books 6 and 7. So I'm going to write him how he should ended up, as a flawed individual that grew up for the sake of his friends.**

**On Harry's POV, another fun chapter as you got to see Harry in action. It was pretty fun write him incognito and playing spy. As you can see he's not the most stable or mentally healthy at the moment which is important. Because how would someone of Harry's state react to a world that holds no love for him and despises his every being? I thought I managed it well.**

**Other notes, this is probably the most shocking one, but good muggle loving Draco? What has happened here? Draco's characterization was a request from my sister who really wanted to see a nerdy asshole muggle loving Draco. Don't worry he's still the snobbish jerk we all know and love. As I thought about it, I thought it might be a neat idea and it fits with my story in the long run. Also he desperately adds a comedic element that is needed to lighten my story a bit. As much as I would love to say that Harry's special bullets were my idea they aren't. They along with a couple other elements were inspired by the TYPE-Moon ideas from Nasu. Trust me the TYPE-Moon references will be part of the story rather than the classic give Harry extra powers trope you usually see. Everything is meticulously planned out with Harry's weapons and skills. Lastly a Voldemort without horcruxes? Find out next chapter. As always I accept all feedback, good, bad, or ugly. On final note before I got to bed, it's one in the morning, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PS: Still need a beta please PM if interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Harry Potter_**, that is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.

The Legend of Harry Potter

Chapter 4 Veni, Vidi, Vici

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry <strong>

The battle over Diagon Alley to put it mildly was ugly. Chaos reigned everywhere as wizards and witches were all running around. He could see them panic and stumble to get out of harms way. Other wizards and witches found themselves in a vicious crossfire between death eaters, aurora, and some of the citizens who decided to take up arms. Despite the deadly spells being thrown around everywhere in the crowded street, none did more damage than the classic panic of a large mob.

Harry could see children being trampled by other wizards seeking to get away from the fighting. He could see people falling and being crushed by the scared mob. He saw men, women, and children squashed towards the side of stores without any care. Lucky or clever wizards and witches tried breaking into the stores in an effort to hide or wait out the brawl that was unfolding before their very eyes.

For the few wizards and witches that managed to keep their head straight, some of them tried to apparate out of the war zone. Unfortunately for them were unable to get away, as he saw family members link together tightly in an attempt to flee but found they could not escape. Any people who tried to escape via Knockturn Alley or any other exists found rubble blocking their way or were met by a team of Death Eaters that fired killing curses that ripped into anyone who tried to escape.

There was resistance against the Death Eaters, but for those who chose to fight back against the Death Eaters were severely disadvantaged in their battle. First their were only a few Aurors that were patrolling Diagon Alley. They were completely caught off guard from the attack. The Death Eaters also targeted the Aurors first in an effort to eliminate the fighters that would pose the greatest threat to their attack. Most of the Aurors folded rapidly before the onslaught that the Death Eaters rained upon them. The few Aurors that survived the first brutal assault attempted to rally and fight back. The Aurors that remained were hopelessly outnumbered by the considerable Death Eaters strength. Even worse so, many of the Aurors were disorganized from a lack of chain of command and were taken out by multiple unholy green lights of the killing curse. Bodies of the defenders fell like flies before the carefully crafted war hammer that the Death Eaters used to smite their foes. Despite this the Aurors held their ground, preventing the brutal one sided battle from turning into a massacre. Sadly enough it seemed their efforts were in vain.

The Aurors fought back with incredible courage and tenacity, making sure they made the Death Eaters pay for every inch of ground they would take. The Aurors used every curse, hex, and spell in their arsenal, not holding back. They fought back against their opponents with impressive grit despite being severely outnumbered and outgunned at every turn. There was a sense of manic desperation in the number of Aurors still fighting.

Such courage was commendable, the remaining fighting Aurors did not fade quietly under the rain of the green death curses or fall quickly to the relentless invaders who sought their deaths. The Aurors weathered the hard burden with impunity as they continued to stay strong and unbroken despite the overwhelming odds that were stacked against them.

And the Aurors were not alone in their desperate battle to hold Diagon Alley. While they numbered few and scattered wizards and witches all around Diagon Alley took up arms against Death Eaters. The skill among these wizards and witches varied in diverse ranges. On average many of these citizens turned fighters were weaker than the Aurors and Death Eaters. But the bravery and determination amongst these fighters were no less than the Aurors fighting to protect them. Some of these citizens fought back since the battle against the Death Eaters began. They refused to take the fighting and beating of the Death Eaters from lying down. So they fought back viciously refusing to give in. Other wizards and witches joined in the fray when they found that they couldn't run away anymore. Upon seeing that they couldn't escape, many citizens became fighters rather than choosing to run away anymore or dying. These wizards and witches reeked of desperation but they fought all the more harder for it.

Perhaps the most surprising to Harry, were the students of Hogwarts. But upon further thought, perhaps it wasn't so surprising after all. These young wizards and witches fought back the hardest against Voldemort's rule in his world. Their counterparts were all the same as they were amongst the first of non Aurors to leap into the fray of Death Eaters and Aurors. Harry saw that virtually all of the Hogwarts students were seventh years based on their size. From what Harry could see they were perhaps ironically so, one of the more organized forms of resistance. Many of these student had the advantage of being in small groups and were able to work together to fight agains these Death Eaters and watch each others back. However such teamwork was only rudimentary and the extent of their collaboration mainly stuck with sticking together with the comfortable safety of numbers. These students while legally adults were still young and naive in the ways of war. They couldn't coordinate a proper crossfire with their spells and their timing in their attacks against the Death Eaters were painfully off. Their spell selection at times was woefully predictable and many of them were only staving off certain annihilation.

The only reason why the defenders of Diagon Alley were not outright massacred by the Death Eaters was because of the leadership of the Order of the Phoenix and the famed Albus Dumbledore himself. While they numbered few, it was they who put up the best resistance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore and his Order helped galvanized the remaining Aurors and other defenders of Diagon Alley from citizens to students. As long as this bastion of resistance held out, despite being outnumbered the defenders of Diagon Alley stood strong and unyielding to their attackers. The Order of the Phoenix was the best organized fighting force posed against the Death Eaters. They coordinated their best attack spells perfectly with cool practiced efficiency. They organized swift and powerful counterattacks against the Death Eaters. Their spells varied from sharp cutting curses, to blasting curses, to stunning spells and to shield charms such as Protego and powerful silver shields that blocked all spells not including the killing curses. Any unforgivable curses were quickly dodged or blocked with massive physical objects such as conjured slabs of marble or concrete. The shards from the shattered blocks were used as makeshift spears to stab and destroy the enemy.

On the other side was the Death Eaters themselves and their formidable leader, Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters while varying in power and talent were all incredibly well trained. They moved in several small teams with the efficiency of a squad of military soldiers. Within these squads these Death Eaters moved in unison as they grinder through the defenders through the use of heavy firepower and overwhelming numbers.

The Death Eaters constantly hemmed and harassed the defenders of Diagon Alley. Whenever they found the defenders trying to mount a counter offensive these squads would quickly come together and absorb the damage. Then in turn the Death Eaters would unleash an impressive salvo killing curses, entrails expelling curses, blood boiler curses, and many other dark curses to break and destroy the resistance. They were separated in squads all over the Alley to deal the greatest amount of damage possible. The Death Eaters squads frequently surrounded wizards and witches of stronger caliber seeking to overwhelm them with numbers and simple flanking tactics. Wizards and witches around the Alley that tried to hide or escape were especially targeted by the Death Eaters. These cruel being would temporarily break from brawling with the exhausted Aurors or the desperate defenders to torture and have fun with their victims.

All around the shops of Diagon Alley came a cacophony of screams, pleadings, jeers, and shouts as the Death Eaters would cruelly stalk and begin to torture innocent civilians with the classic cruciatis curse. Harry could hear the feeble begging of the innocents who pleaded for their lives, and the maniacal cackling of the Death Eaters who reveled in their torture.

All in all these were classic tactics that the Death Eaters employed. Really there was little variation in their strategies. Surround the enemy, try to overwhelm with superior numbers and firepower, throwing in the occasional flanking maneuvers to keep their foe off balance through vicious crossfires, liberal usage of dark curses to terrify and kill, and of course torture those who had given up and could not fight. The classic Death Eater strategy was simple but brutally terrifying. It seemed as if the Aurors and defenders did little to counter those strategies other than trying to mirror them. For the civilians or those who were simply too weak to fight back it seemed as if the enemy was unstoppable in power and strategy.

In reality, Harry thought, the Death Eaters while undoubtedly dangerous and powerful were quite predictable and rigid in their methods of war. They stuck to their same tired old strategies to a tee against any opponents they would face, and while such discipline would be difficult if not impossible to face on alone, it was beatable for someone like Harry.

The Death Eaters fought like a well oiled machine with many cogs all supporting one another to create a relentless offense. They fired their spells in unison, and defended each other with collective shields to laugh off strong spells from their opponents. However all enemies had their weaknesses and the Death Eaters despite seemingly unbeatable had many chinks in their armor.

For one most of the Death Eaters including Voldemort were poor hand to hand fighters. Some had fancy training with swords and such, but such skills were primarily used for show. All of their power came from their formidable and skilled use of Dark magic. Get in close with knife, fist, or sword it was very easy for a skilled practioner in hand to hand combat like Harry to dispatch his enemies. The look in their panicked eyes when their wands were disarmed or when they realized that their famed powerful curses were useless at close ranges was a priceless sight to see.

Simple ambushes were also very effective against the Death Eaters. If you could catch them with their pants down it was very easy to eliminate them fast. Death Eaters couldn't respond very quickly to change or surprise. Harry's invisibility cloak was his personal favorite way to ambush his enemies.

Another option was the use of firearms. Modern firearms were vastly underestimated by the wizarding world. It was true that a skilled wizard could block a bullet with a shield maybe even a full clip form a pistol. But against higher caliber bullets, or rapid fire machine guns, these feared weapons could easily outstrip a wizard's shield and put him down for the count.

Arrogance and pride was also easy to exploit. The simple act of playing possum or dumb made it simple to get the Death Eaters to goad and jeer at yourself leaving them painfully open to attack.

The last and perhaps the best strategy in dealing with the Death Eaters was a quick wit and imagination. Rather than trying to painfully overpower a Death Eater with stronger spells or superior fire power, it was better to bypass them and trick and outwit them. This came in a variety of ways. For example, the simple use of a summoning charm on a Death Eater's overlong robes was enough to trip them up and to kill with relative ease.

Or a switching spell on their shoes could make them trip and stumble leaving them hideously vulnerable to close in.

A sheet of ice, the use of steam, casting bright lights or the patronus charm, any unconventional spell could be used in an myriad of ways to ruin an opponent.

Hermione, Sirius, Fred and George Weasley, and his own Father were masters in this regard. Their imagination and quick wits allowed them to easily hold their own and defeat many powerful Death Eaters with little trouble. It was in this style that Harry trained himself in, and how he was able to survive his war, and it would be these same strategies that would enable him to come out victorious in this was.

Only a handful of Death Eaters were able to adapt accordingly to Harry. Bellatrix was one. She was mad and as unpredictable as a dervish. She had a sick ingenuity with dark spells and curses that made it extremely dangerous to fight against. Her spells were wild and extremely powerful which made it difficult to fight against even for accomplished duelists like Dumbledore. Every fight one would have against Voldemort's favored dark witch would be different in each encounter meaning if you didn't keep on your toes you were undoubtedly doomed.

Severus Snape was another one, like Bellatrix he was imaginative in his magic. His ability to create new deadly dark spells made it a brutal hell to fight against. His occulumency was superb giving him a cool and unflappable that made it hard for one to gain a foothold against. His defense was absolutely incredible, as his skill in defensive magic made him one of the few wizards that were capable of holding out against supremely powerful wizards like Voldemort or Dumbledore.

Which finally leaves Voldemort, like his two favored subordinate he's genuinely terrifying and unpredictable but their were two aspects that made him practically unbeatable. The first edge he had was raw genuine power. Voldemort was perhaps the most dangerous and strongest Dark Lord ever to walk the earth. His skill with dark magic was virtually unmatched and he had titanic reserves of magical energy that enabled him to use such devastating magic with impunity and repeatedly. He could outlast any wizard even the likes of Dumbledore or himself. The amount of energy he could dew bordered on ridiculous.

His other edge he had over his opponents was his mastery of legilimency. This simple tactic enabled Voldemort to easily read the minds of his opponents and be able counter his enemy's attack with little trouble. It took it a step further, his skill with legilimency made it so it was practically impossible for a wizard to ambush and assassinate Voldemort. Only wizards that mastered in the art of occulemency were capable of protecting their minds and intentions from Voldemort's powers. Sadly enough their were only a handful of wizards that were capable of defending form his mental assault and that was naturally Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry himself.

Harry cooly observed all of what he could see from the steps of Gringotts. He was still under the cover of his invisibility curse slightly behind one of the pillars of the great bank to ensure he wasn't caught in any stray spell fire. There were some differences in regards to his opponents, like the fact that there was no Snape standing with the Death Eaters, or the fact that Draco Malfoy of all people was a muggle loving snob that put Arthur Weasley to shame. But in the long run his opponent was still the same stagnant force that he previously fought and that was enough for Harry.

Harry had to mentally curse at the choice of battlefield that Voldemort and his followers chose to use. For one it was an urban area which already made it a hell to navigate through. Next it was densely populated filled with too many panicked wizards and witches running around like a chicken with it's neck cut off. There were spells curses and bodies flying everywhere all over the cramped street. Even with his invisibility cloak it was near impossible for him to quiet creep up against Voldemort to deliver a killing blow. Apparation was out of question, their were anti apparition wards courtesy from the Death Eaters. Standard tactic really and Voldemort could easily counter that type of attack. Flying was out of the option as well as their were several Death Eater squads that shot down wizards that thought of using their brooms to escape Diagon Alley not caring if they broke the Statue of Secrecy. And to make matters worse Voldemort was almost at the opposite end of Diagon Alley, which really left only one option for Harry to use.

He would have to fight his way through and carve his own path through the Death Eaters. He preferred not to be seen so he would try to keep his Invisibilty Cloak on him for as long as possible. It was a dangerous and stacked deck against Harry Potter, anarchy, organized chaos, a complete battle in favor of Voldemort, and yet despite that it was not the worse odds that he Harry Potter had to face.

Harry began his descent from the stairs of Gringotts. He carefully and slowly walked down while ensuring his sword and gun were easily accessible for his use. In his two hand, Harry carried two wands, one in each hand. In his right hand he held his first wand, his Holly wand that crackled with sparks and light. In his other hand Harry carried the old yew wand of his greatest enemy which held incredible power. Both wands reflected their counterparts, one belonging to the Boy Who Lived and the other belonging to the feared Dark Lord. Harry favored these wands because in the current situation dual wands were the best for a crowded battlefield that he had to endure through. Harry could cast faster and more spells at a higher rate which was very needed in his current predicament. With one wand he could maintain an indefinite shield and increased awareness, and with his other wand he cut a path and destroy any Death Eaters that would get into his way.

It was a safe and easy jack of all trades strategy which made it favored for such an uncertain battleground. It was also easy for Harry to switch to his sword or his pistol if the need required it.

With calm and steady steps Harry began to wade his way through. It would be easier for Harry to simply ignore the Death Eaters and make a beeline straight too Voldemort. But Harry would not turn away from the brave defenders fighting for their lives or the innocents that suffered before the Death Eaters sick torture.

The first Death Eater in his way was one that actually made it all the way near the end of Diagon Alley near the footsteps of Gringotts. The Death Eater looked bloodied and overjoyed that he managed to make it towards the end. He moved to rally his fellow Death Eaters so that they could overtake the defenders of Diagon Alley all the more quicker. The Death Eater never got that chance. With a single slice of his yew wand, the Death Eater's head was separated from his body in a neat decaptation.

Harry could see the fleeting glaze in the Death Eaters eyes briefly triumphant before turning into slack shock which was his final expression before he met his end.

Harry moved down the street casting several different shields to protect and a sensory ward that could detect the Unforgivable curses. These spells enveloped Harry in an invisible dome that would keep him informed in such a chaotic situation. His shields and wards needed to be consistently held up with magic as he used his holly wand to keep them up.

His next group of foes was small team of Death Eaters that numbered five, that were currently in the midst of overwhelming two Aurors. Harry recognized one of the Aurors as none other than Nymphadora Tonks. Her face was and mouth was taut with a tight grimace and she was bleeding from several different wounds. She was losing ground, Harry could see it in her slightly manic and defiant eyes and her normally pink hair in a dark green color.

Harry swiftly responded at the sight, first with a simple tripwire spell that casted a low lying temporary rope. With a murmured incantation, "Glacius!" Harry directed his yew wand towards the grounds of the Death Eaters as a ball of ice erupted into the ground creating a small slippery surface at the feet of the Death Eaters. He gave a fierce smile as the Death Eaters shouted in surprise before slipping and collapsing over the trip wire. Harry followed up with two overpowered reductor curses which obliterated two Death Eaters as their heads exploded, and grievously wounded the other. Tonks and her partner rallied from their reeling to powerful spells of their own which killed off the other Death Eaters.

One of the Aurors moved towards the Order for cover, but Tonks scanned trying to find the location of her savior before diving back in the heat of the fray once more.

Harry's wards told him a of a multitude of killing curses that were closing in his location from is side so he quickly dived into a broken down store to avoid it. What he saw their sickened him. Harry saw a group of Death Eaters about of four of them surrounding a young family as they tortured a little boy no older than six in front of his father, with an unmoving, unconscious ,bleeding mother. He could hear the screams of the poor little boy and the desperate pleading of the unarmed father to spare his son and wife. It was stuff like this that really pissed Harry off. He especially hated what he was seeing a parent pleading for the life for their child. It felt too raw, too familiar. With a shout of rage he switched to his sword, and gutted the nearest Death Eaters. He moved to pull out the sword but found it was stuck.

The other Death Eaters reeling from shock recovered and fired several killing curses at him. Harry dodged and ducked between them before grabbing one of the Death Eaters and used hims as a human shield as he felt the body of his opponent take the blows form the Death Eaters. Disregarding that Harry punched another Death Eater in the gut causing him to drop his wand before moving to break his neck with a satisfying crunch. The last Death Eater managed to pull Harry's sword from his compatriot and he clumsily charged Harry seeking to ram him with it. Harry dodged the blade before smashing his elbow into his neck which caused the Death Eater to collapse as he was unable to breathe. Sword in hand Harry decapitated the Death Eater with a single strike.

The room grew still other the occasional shaking of the boy, as Harry looked back at the family. They were staring at him with abject fear now, and Harry realized that his cloak had fallen off during the scuffle. Ah well the cat was out of the bag for now, as Harry summoned and stuffed the cloak.

Harry exited the ruined store and kept low, in the complete chaos of fighting, he realized that nobody looked twice at him so far which he used to his advantage as Harry rapidly made this way closer to Voldemort.

Before he could he heard struggling that made him pause. Harry saw Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Neville fighting side by side against seven Death Eaters. They were all fighting fiercely, but Harry could see of the four, only Neville was really fighting to kill, the other three were sticking with more simple spells as they traded blows with Death Eaters with neither side winning or losing. Harry decided to give the four of them some help before he made his way to Voldemort.

Harry casted seven balls of light which he directed at the Death Eaters faces before he exploded them. All of the Death Eaters screamed in pain as their faces and eyes were burned off. Harry internally smirked at that, that particular spell was a specialized incendio spell that was modified by Hermione, and one the many he added to his repertoire. With a triumphant shout three of the Death Eaters fell to stunning spells and the other four fell to Harry and Neville's severing and blasting curses.

The four looked to see who assisted them in their battle agains the Death Eaters before pausing in extreme shock. The four of them stared into his eyes with horror and confusion. It didn't last long however as Neville scream out, "Bastard, REDUCTO!" The other three grasped their wands and made to subdue them. Harry dodged and leaped out of the way of the unfriendly spells before drawing magical strength in his legs as he prepared to lo gee a giant leap.

With a blast of force and magic Harry jumped almost a dozen feet away from Neville and within striking distance of Voldemort before literally stumbling into another fight.

This duel was more fair than the last few with three Death Eaters duking it out with two seventh year girls. Harry's jump caused him to land directly onto of one of the Death Eaters breaking several of his landing pads bones. Harry could hear the wails of the man before casting a slicing curse on the throat of the Death Eater to shut him up. When he looked up he saw two familiar girls made quick work out the remaining two Death Eaters.

Harry gasped slightly, he recognized one of the girls, the blonde one in particular was the prefect that tried to kill him back at Hogwarts. Her blue eyes were unsettling with her pure rage.

Both girls looked back to see their helper before pausing out of pure shock. Slightly spawned but slowly getting up was unquestionably Harry Potter. Before either of them could recover and attack him, Harry casted a whirlwind that blew them towards the side before turning to his final target, Lord Voldemort.

Harry could see him locked in furious combat against none other than Dumbledore himself. Both wizards were absolute titans as they fought in an old fashioned slug out as their spells crashed into each others shields each seeking to overwhelm the other with force. They appear like gods of magic the classic battle between light and dark.

Harry smiled slightly, it was a magnificent battle, but one he sorely wanted to gatecrash and ruin for his own benefit.

With dual slashing movements from both arms, Harry casted the powerful Sectumsempra as the two dark severing curses flew straight towards Voldemort.

At last moment Voldemort managed to block the curses in addition to Dumbledore's salvo before turing to see who casted the spell.

Voldemort sneered thinking he would find the sniveling Severus Snape trying to land a cheap shot before pausing in shock, one that was reciprocated by Dumbledore as well.

For a moment a lull appeared the two combatants, before Voldemort broke the silence and with a clear voice magnified, "So the rumors are true, Harry Potter, my greatest servant, my favored right hand, my favored heir has come home at last…"

Everyone could hear Voldemort's voice all throughout the Alley and the lull previously between Voldemort and Dumbledore spread all over Diagon Alley.

Harry responded hoarsely, "Appearances are deceiving Tom, and nothing is what it seems but I do know this you will fall now."

Rage and genuine confusion appeared in Voldemort features, along with everyone else in the Alley before spitting out, "Do not dare call me by that filthy muggle name!"

He breathed slightly, "I will give you one chance Harry Potter, one more chance to join me Harry Potter which is more than what most deserve. Turn your wand on Dumbledore and take your rightful place by my side." he added in a more silky tone.

Everyone paused with bated breath as they waited, no expected Harry to take his former place with Voldemort once again.

Harry sighed, he felt very old and tired but steeled himself for the final word, and for the final fight.

He then spoke up addressing both Dumbledore and Voldemort directly, "Never, I will never bend the knee to a coward like you Tom."

With sharp stroke of his blade he angled his guard in his right hand while switching to the legendary Elder wand in his left. Dumbledore gasped at the sight of the wand as he looked down at his own.

With a final word directly addressing Tom, "You have started this, you will forgive me if I finish it."

With a burst of speed Harry charged at Voldemort seeking to skewer him.

Voldemort sneered back before gliding away from Harry and unleashing a salvo a dark curses at Harry.

Harry dodged and dived around the spell whirling around in a seemingly intricate dance as he avoided every spell.

Dumbledore gasped as he casted a large shield to protect any residual damage that could affect the others from Diagon Alley from either Harry or Voldemort.

Harry casted his own magic as he casted the a flame cross whip that he used agains the statues and banished it directly towards Voldemort.

With a contemptuous flick of his wand Voldemort transfigured the flame into fiendfyre which he sicked it straight at Harry and the people that were watching him.

Harry smiled at that this was exactly the opportunity he was looking for as the Elder Wand glowed white at the tip showing its power.

With a great shout Harry incanted, "_Lux Aegis Maxima!_" A great white dome like shield surrounded Harry glowing with holy light. The fiendyre attempted to engulf Harry but began to dissipate by simply touching the shield.

Voldemort seeing the fiendfyre surround Harry casted a single killing curse to break the shield and to kill Harry Potter with an assured blow.

Which is why Voldemort was confused as he saw Harry completely unphased as the the killing curse moved to impact his shield. The killing curse struck true against the mighty light shield. Yet instead of dissipating the shield held strong and absorbed the power of the Killing Curse.

_Lux Aegis Maxima_, it was Harry's other trump card. The spell was first conceived by the Dumbledore of his world and he worked on it during the twilight of his life completing much of the spell. When Harry raided Dumbledore's office he found the spell in it journals and together he and Hermione worked on it hoping to complete it. They made some progress but after Hermione died Harry finished it alone. It took Harry until near the ned of the war to finish the spell but it was absolutely worth it. The spell was the ultimate light spell in his arsenal. It was the greatest magical shield as it could block even the unforgivable curses. The spell required the belief and hope for humanity to give it form. It was an exhausting spell to pull off, Harry could only hold it for nearly 40 seconds before he killed himself using it, but such a spell in theory would cost much less if someone's whose ideals were purer an their hope stronger. It was an exhausting trump card, but against Voldemort it was the perfect spell to use against the killing curse.

The look of shock in Voldemort's face was completely worth it as he saw the pure dumbfounded shock in his eyes. Harry wasted no time as he pulled his other trump card, his gun that loaded with a single special bullet.

Pointing straight to Voldemort he pulled the trigger and watched the bullet fly straight into Voldemort's sternum.

Voldemort collasped in massive pain as he frantically tried to summon his magic but found he couldn't. With fear in his eyes Voldemort poked up and saw Harry charge in with sword at hand as ran the sword straight through Tom Riddle's heart. With Harry's spare hand he pulled his holly wand and fired the blasting curse point blank into Voldemort blasting him off from his sword and crashing straight back onto the ground.

Voldemort lay convulsing and gasping trying desperately to pick himself up from the ground to use magic, before Harry walked up smoothly and briskly and put one foot on his stab wound forcing him down.

Harry took out his gun loaded it with regular bullets and with in a swift economical motion shot Voldemort multiple times in the head killing him.

Pure unadulterated shock was the dominant feeling at Diagon Alley. It seemed to surreal to be true, Voldemort the most feared Dark Lord was dead? That in itself was already shocking but the ,manner that it was done and the person who did it just seem to short-circuit all of magical Great Britain. Distantly the anti apparition ward and port key wards fell and both Death Eaters and civilians looked up wondering if perhaps it was over.

Harry breathed slightly, it was done, far more quickly than expected but it was done. He didn't have to worry about Voldemort on his conscience anymore. Hell the way he killed him was poetic, the exact same combination he used to kill his Voldemort. Harry moved away from the odd absentmindedly moving ready to leave before…

A twitch appeared before Voldemort's corpse before it dissolved into a dark sludge.

Harry looked back and leaped away upon seeing the sight. The sludge began to reform back into human shape. It reeked of unholy darkness and of wrongness before the black shape took form of Lord Voldemort's body. Soon the sludge faded away and floating in the sky cloaked in darkness was none other than Voldemort himself.

Voldemort opened his eyes before unleashing tendrils and waves of dark energy straight at Harry seeking to overwhelm him.

Elder wand in hand Harry cried out, "_LUX AEGIS MAXIMA!_" The familiar white dome shield surrounded Harry once more and he expanded it to protect any other people that were in direct range of the attack.

The shield held, barely… Harry strained for his life as he shook slightly trying desperately to hold off Voldemort's attack.

A small part of his brain one not focussed on holding his shield noted, that magic it wasn't anything he ever encountered before in his life, Voldemort shouldn't have use to it. The inky seeps darkness, the filth that the spell possessed.

Demon magic he breathed, Voldemort has got access over Demon magic!

Harry strained to keep his shield up but it was faltering, like how the shield was beginning to fail throughout the cracks that appeared over it crisscrossing in a damning fashion, so too was Harry's own spark and hope, as he sunk back to despair.

_Crash!_

With a final break the shield shattered, Lux Aegis Maxima, his greatest shield had failed him. Harry collapsed falling to his knees only staying upright and face down on the ground through holding his sword.

On his knees with sword in hand barely keeping steady while looking straight into the ground exhausted and in massive pain Harry faintly breathed.

A dark voice breathed, "You should of known Harry, I always win."

With that final condemnation Voldemort commanded the sludge like magic to annihilate Harry. There was nothing Harry or anyone could do.

Then with sudden gleam, Harry was pulled up like a marionette by the sword as he unsteadily and bared stood upright. Holding the sword in front of him the sword exploded into it's own darkness, as waves of unholy magic much like Voldemort's radiated off the blade with intent to destroy.

Voldemort breathed and backed off his dark magic cloaking him as he saw that hundreds of Aurors and other wizard and witches flooded Diagon Alley. With a final sneer, "My brethren we will back off for now. No this Harry Potter next time I won't be so lenient."

Voldemort and his Death Eaters apparated and port keyed out of the way leaving a massive mess of Diagon Alley behind.

Harry shakily collapsed to the ground out of pure exhaustion. He was delirious manic, and could hear the cries to arrest him and take him in for questioning. Harry magically out his weapons in his moleskin pouch before using an emergency port key to escape before falling unconscious.

_A golden king standing exalted and proud with a shining sword._

_It was his sword when it was pure unstained as it should be._

_The blade dipped upon the shoulders of knights charging them to be brave and just, to swear fealty to their king and kingdom._

_An armored knight taking the the shining silver sword and making off into the dead of night._

_The golden king and armored knight standing once more clashing with spear and sword._

_A final light with a spear that rammed straight into the knight and the sword shoved into the king._

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked back at all the devastation over Diagon Alley. It had been a practically a catastrophe. Their was destruction everywhere at every single store. Scores of wizards and witches were dead and hundreds more were injured.<p>

It was a miracle that none of his students or the Order suffered any deaths which was one of the many blessings. He knew that the ministry sanctioned field trip was a disaster in the making but this was so much worse.

This was one of the worst fights between wizards in this war and he did not know how much more the people could take of it.

And yet the reduced casualties were not event the most surprising part of this battle. That remained to none other than Harry Potter himself.

Harry Potter was a complete contradiction. Nobody expected someone like him to show much less challenge Voldemort. More than that nobody actually expected Harry Potter to actually get the better and seemingly kill Voldemort. For a moment it seemed like Harry succeeded. That was before Dumbledore figured out how brutally outmatched they were against Voldemort. He shivered at the sight, Demon magic, that was the worse type of dark magic and the most dangerous as well. Making contracts and taking powers form demons was forbidden, it nearly destroyed the world before if it weren't from the timely intervention at least according to the legend of the Knights of Hogwarts and King Arthur.

Which finally brought Dumbledore to the biggest contradiction of them all that sword and the shield. That shield that Harry used, _Lux Aegis Maxima_, was the most powerful shield he seen casted ever but was holy and pure in make. Yet, in Harry's hand was a darker weapon one he recognized when he first glanced at it.

Dumbledore always had a fascination with Arthurian legends as some of it was deeply ingrained in wizarding history, in fact he knew of accounts passed to him by the Flamels who gave him the most accurate information about the Arthurian myths. Dumbledore knew of Galatine, Arodnight, Caliburn, of the legendary Excalibur, the greatest sword of them all.

That sword was none of them. It was Clarent, the demon blade. Once she was a king's sword, a blade that represented peace. It was a sword that famous for it's purity and beauty. It was a sword of knighting and ceremony and represented the brief peace that Camelot had, the great hope that the kingdom. It was sword never meant for war.

But that all changed when Morderd the traitor stole Clarent and in the civil war that followed and engulfed Arthur's kingdom with Mordred and Morgana on one side, and Arthur and Merlin on the other. Both Mordred and Arthur clashed in the fateful battle of Camlann, with Mordred falling to Arthur's spear, Rhongomyniad and Arthur falling to Clarent.

It was then the beautiful Clarent transformed to a twisted mockery of itself. Purity became corruption. Hope and chivalry became despair and dishonor. The sword representing the ultimate loyalty to the King became betrayal. And so the new Clarent was born, Clarent the demon's blade, the sword of Betrayal.

No one knew what became of Clarent. Some say that Morgana or Merlin found the blade and sealed it forever until Mordred or someone worthy of it could wield it.

This left Duumbledore with an uncomfortable question, just who was Harry Potter anyways?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys christmas present for you. Heh you guy thought it would be this easy for Harry did you. If this world is going to have a slightly op Harry, then Voldemort is going to be superpowered as well. You've now figured out the identity of Harry's sword I wondered if people saw it coming and such. I'll say this any TYPE MOON references and ideas are owned by Nasu not me. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
